We Are Not Alone
by ShellyHale
Summary: What happens when you cram six of the worst kids of Fork's High into the school's library for Saturday Detention? They all are different from one another. Some better than others.But they'll discover they aren't so different after all. ExB AxJ RxEm
1. Oh Lucky Me

"…And These Children that you spit on

As they try and change their worlds

Are immune to your consultations

They're quiet aware

Of what they are going through…"-David Bowie

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**We Are Not Alone**

Saturday,

November 22, 2008

Forks High

Forks, Washington

7:53 am

_Won't you come see about me?_

_I'll be alone, dancing, you know it, baby_

_Tell me your troubles and doubts _

_- giving me everything inside and out_

_Love's strange - so real in the dark_

_Think of the tender things that we were working on_

_Slow change may pull us apart_

_One a life gets into your heart, baby_

_Don't you forget about me_

_(Don't don't don't don't)_

_Don't you forget about me_

"Bella!" Charlie yelled as he ripped off my headphone out my ear.

"What?" I yelled back.

He Looked at me furiously, he tried to compress himself, trying to contain his anger. After all, it wasn't looked up properly if you loose control outside your daughters High School. "Listen to me, _sweetie_. This is the last time, hear me Bella-" He said frustrate as I looked out the window, he turned my head to face him. "-This is the last time, I repeat, the _last_ time you pull something like this? I don't want to hear you had another Saturday due to _that_ friend of yours," He said. OOOh his "fatherly" tone scared me. Not.

"What does Jacob have anything to do with this? And since when do you talk about him disgustingly? He is your best friends son after all," I argued. Hypocrite.

"Jacob is a hopeless case. A Basket case. And Billy has nothing to do with the way his son is," He contradicted me. Sure, like parents weren't the reason their kids were the way they are. Like Im not a screw up because of my family history. Or my home life. Who was he trying to Kid? Better yet, who is he trying to convince? He is _just _fooling himself.

"No more screwing around Isabella, you understand? Don't blow your ride. No school is going to give a scholarship to a discipline case," I rolled my eyes. Scholarship? Ha, because no dead-beat cop wages can get me into college.

"Later Charlie," I said as I grabbed my skateboard out of the backseat, I shut the door roughly and watched as my father, Chief Swan, drove away in his cruiser.

_Will you stand above me?_

_Look my way? _

_Never love me?_

_Rain keeps falling - rain keeps falling down, down, down_

_Will you recognize me?_

_Call my name, or walk on by?_

_Rain keeps falling - rain keeps falling down, down, down, down_

_(Hey, hey, hey, hey!)_

_Don't you try and pretend_

_It's my feeling we'll win in the end_

_I won't harm you or touch your defenses: vanity; insecurity_

_Don't you forget about me_

_I'll be alone, dancing, you know it, baby_

_Going to take you apart_

_I'll put us back together at heart, baby_

_Don't you forget about me_

_(Don't don't don't don't)_

_Don't you forget about me_

I walked into the Library, shutting off my blasting Ipod.

"Nice of you to join us Swan," Mr. Volturi said rather annoyed. "Take a seat," He said pointing to the back of the room.

I noticed as the other five students stared at me as I made my way to my own table. They followed me, like I was something interesting. Like a creature they have never seen before. Like I was the most amazing thing, and I just happened to be walking in the same room they are sitting in.

"Well Well, here we are," The Dean began, his regular 'tough love' speech. "I want to congratulate you for being on time," He said.

A Pale arm, shot through the air. "Excuse me Sir, I think there's been a mistake, I know it's detention but I don't think I belong in _here_," Said the Blonde sitting on the first table. The Room was silent, and Mr. Volturi looked at her unimpressed.

"It is now 8:06," He said ignoring the whiny gorgeous blonde. "You have exactly 4 hours to think about why you ponder the rhythm of your ways" He stopped as the big bear-like guy sitting in the back row, laughed lightly. "You may not talk," He said looking at the grizzly of a student. "You may not move, and you will not be sleeping," He slammed his fist on the table occupied by another blonde, a male.

The Dean stopped at the two back tables, Looking directly at me, but shifting his eyes to the brawling guy in the back row. "Any screwing around is ill-advised. Is that clear McCarty, Swan?"

The Grizzly looked back at him, he wasn't stirred by the rough look on Aro's face. "Crystal," He replied, and I nodded.

Aro Volturi, took one long look at us. He was trying hard to get his eyes and facial expression to be threatening. And with one last useless gaze, he walked out the library.

"That man, is full of shit," McCarty said. I chuckled. "Swan huh?" He said looking at me. At first glance this guy looked aggressive, intimidating, but once you got a good look at his face, he wasn't intimidating at all. With his dimpled cheeks, curly brown hair, and hazel eyes, he was just adorable looking.

I nodded. "Im Emmett McCarty, I've seen you before, you know?" He said as he stretched out his giant hand.

"Isabella Swan, but call me Bella, and I've seen you before _too_ Grizzly," I said, shaking his hand, and pounding his fist.

"What's your name?" I said to the blonde boy who was staring back at us. He looked around and pointed at himself. "Me?" He asked surprised. Like if no one ever paid any attention to him.

"Yea," I said, sounding like it was obvious.

"Jasper, Jasper Hale," He said with a small smile.

"Nice too meet you Jazz," I said, and his smile became larger.

"Jazz?" He said amusedly impressed.

"I can call you that right?" I asked.

"Totally," He said.

"Hi! Im Alice," Said a small girl sitting in the middle section, a table away from Jasper. "I'm Alice Brandon," She said happily and energetically.

"Bella," I smiled.

"So why are you in here?" She asked. I looked at her curiously. Did she honestly expect that I was going to have a heart to heart with her? That I was going to tell the pretty petite girl why a lost case like myself, was stuck in the school's library for most of her Saturday? Do I look stupid? Did my face show opening-ness to people?

"Um never mind," She said looking away due to my hesitation.

**(A/N:**** Hey Guys! Well if most of you havent notice, this story is a cross between Twilight and The Breakfast Club. I'll try to put much of the Movie into the story, but things will be altarted. I prefer a diffrent ending than the one to the movie, The Breakfast Club. Thanks! And I hope you like it :)**


	2. McCarty Rules!

"This was never the way I planned

Not my intention

I got so brave, drink in hand

Lost my discretion

It's not what, I'm used to

Just wanna try you on

I'm curious for you

Caught my attention"

I laughed loudly, along with Jasper, as Emmett began singing. The room had become too silent, and having a feeling that I know Emmett, he didn't like that.

"I kissed a girl and I liked it

The taste of her cherry chapstick

I kissed a girl just to try it"- Emmett jumped on his grizzly feet and onto the table. Jasper and I roared with laughter, and this time the undersized fairy joined us with small giggles. McCarty began shaking his butt all over the rectangular wooden counter.

"I hope my boyfriend don't mind it

It felt so wrong

It felt so right

Don't mean I'm in love tonight

I kissed a girl and I liked it

I liked it "

"I cant believe this is really happening to me," Complained the blonde from the front table. She was sitting next to a bronzed hair jock. He gave her a look, sympathizing with her. And abruptly Emmett stopped his singing, and focused on the girl.

He had a smirk on his lips, and an evil glint to his eyes. "Aw Shit!" Emmett screamed, my eyes opened suddenly to his outburst. "What are we suppose to do if we need to take a piss?" He asked and the guy sitting next to the bitchy blonde turned around to face him. He had amazing emerald eyes. And a pissed off expression. "Well, you gotta go, you gotta go," Emmett unzipped his pants and shoved his hand inside the opening of his baggy jeans. Alice and I stared at him, shockingly.

"Your not doing that in here man," The guy with the green deep eyes said.

"Shh, don't talk. Don't talk! It makes it crawl back up," Emmett said from on top of the table.

"You whip it out and your dead before the first drop hit's the floor," The Greek God with the amazing eyes threatened.

"God." Emmett laughed, zipping up his pants. "You're pretty damn sexy when you get angry" The guy rolled his eyes, and turned back around. "Rawr!" Emmett purred to him, trying to be seductive.

"Nice," I whispered as he hopped back down to his seat.

"What can I say?" Emmett said brushing his shoulders.

"Were you really going to do it?" Jasper asked, joining the conversation.

"Nah. I don't have much shame in anything I do, but got to respect the ladies," He said pointing at me. I smiled.

"That or his _real_ shame is what is hidden in his brief's" The blonde said, snickering.

"And _you_ could compare, right?" I asked the blonde.

"Watch it weirdo," She said, glaring at me. Her blue eyes lit with anger.

"Spooky," I said sticking out my tongue. Her bitchyness can intimidate others, but she _didn't _scare me.

"You should see her without any make-up" Jasper whispered.

"Shut up Jasper!"

"Fuck. Calm down Princess," Jasper replied.

"Hey!" Emmett called Jasper. "-Homeboy. Why don't you go close that door, and we get the Prom Queen…_Impregnated_. " He smirked as the blonde turned to face him, once more.

"Hey man, Fuck off!" The bronzed guy shouted at Emmett.

"Dude," Jasper replied to Emmett shaking his head. "That my _sister_," He shivered and I laughed.

"Why don't you shut up? Im not interested," The blonde said defensively, sounding as if she didn't need her Brother's help. Or the jock sitting next to her.

"But I do admit, It wouldn't be the first time Rosalie is caught up in that situation," Jasper chuckled.

"Shut up Freak,"

"Easy Edward. Ignore the loser," Rosalie said to her friend. Wow, what a bitch. Go against your own blood.

"So, Sporto. What did you do to get in here? Forget to wash your jock?" Emmett asked, sarcastically interested. If I knew better, I'd say he was backing up Jasper.

"Fuck Off," Edward replied, with his velvety voice.

"Just ignore Him," Rosalie said.

"Blondie. You couldn't ignore me if you tried," Emmett grinned.

**Now. I did this one on the quickness, so if it wasnt as good as the first. Please, forgive me :D. I just wanted to do another chaptyer on it soon, since I was watching the movie.  
**


	3. Deadbeat

**Bella's POV**

"So," Emmett began again. "Are you two boyfriend and girlfriend?" He asked with a wicked smile. "-Steady dates, lovers?…Come on _Eddie_, level with me. Do you slip her the hot beef _injection_?" Emmett couldn't handle it any longer. He burst out laughing at the shock expression the beautiful blonde had.

"Oh be nice McCarty," I said through his roar of laughter. "The girl has _morals_," She threw me a death glare. Oh yeah. Blondie hates me. "Isn't that right Jasper? Doesn't Mrs. Hale tell her young daughter, not to give it up, before marriage? But on the other hand, _Rosie_ might be blowing anyone. I mean, what kid doesn't go against their parents desires?"

"Shit. I thought _I _was mean," Emmett high-fived me.

"Be careful Swan. I might mess you up," Rosalie said from across the room, acidly.

"You might ruin that pretty manicure of yours," I replied.

"What do you say, we close that door," Alice chirped in. We all turned too look at her. Rosalie and I even dropped our '_staring_' contest. "We cant have Aro checking in on us," She smiled.

"You know the doors are suppose to stay open," Jasper said, all-knowingly.

"So what?" She said. She got up from her table and gracefully, walked towards the front.

"No. I don't think so Alice," Emmett said. He stood up from his seat, as well, and walked towards her. "I _agree_, but go back to your seat. _I'll_ do it. I rather not get the little ones into trouble," He smiled at her.

"Im not so small you know?" She winked and in the same style , walked towards her seat.

"How sweet of you," Rosalie said sarcastically, rolling her eyes at him.

"So now what?" I asked.

"_So_ why don't you shut up," Rosalie said, turning her head towards me. She threw me a glare.

Emmett Shrugged. "There's five other people in here you know," Edward said. He thought Emmett was just doing this for himself.

"Oh God. You can count! I knew you had to be smart to be a, _wrestler_," Emmett began. Oh great.

"Who the hell are you to judge anybody, anyway?" Edward replied. Whoa. In a way Mr. Perfection was very, gentleman like.

"Is that so?" Emmett said with his bad-boy attitude.

"You Know McCarty, you don't even count. If you disappeared forever it wouldn't make any difference. You mind as well, not exist in this school." Rosalie said to him coldheartedly. Emmett had his hard-as-a-rock expression on. But there was something in his eyes. Something that glistened. Rosalie Hale's words pained him greatly. But he would be damned if he showed her, how much. "People like you, fuck everything up."

"Well it wouldn't have to do with the fact that you Preps and Jocks are assholes, now would it?" Emmett replied.

"You wouldn't know. You don't know any of us," Rosalie replied.

"Well I don't know any leopards, but Im not going to run out there and join any of their fucken clicks," He said again.

"Look you guys, if you keep up your talking Volturi will come in here. I got a match this week and Im not going to miss it because of any of you," Edward said to Rosalie and Emmett.

"Oh wouldn't it Bite? Missing a whole wrestling match." Emmett directed his teasing to Edward.

"Well you wouldn't know anything about it," Edward replied.

"Oh yeah. And I feel all empty inside because I have a deep admiration for guys who roll around the floor with other guys,"

"Are you kidding?" Rosalie laughed. "You're a deadbeat McCarty. You have no goals"

"Oh but I do. I want to be just like him. I figure all I need is a lobotomy and some tights," Emmett grinned at Edward.

"You wear tights?" Jasper asked.

"No. I wear the required uniform!" Edward shouted.

"Tights," Jasper repeated.

"Shut up," I said to the blonde male. This was going no where.

"Fuck Emmett. "I said irately. Edward turned his gazed towards me. And for a moment he seemed chocked as he looked at me. I rolled my eyes at him. "Sit your giant butt down," I ran out of my seat and towards the main door.

.I jumped on the Liberians desk and began messing with the screw holding the door open.

"What are you doing Swan?" Emmett asked joining me by the door.

"Swan dont,"Rosalie ordered me in her, oh-so-lovely bitchy tone.

I looked down at Emmett from where I was."She's right," I said to him as I kept unscrewing one of the bolts. "You have no goals," I jerked on the screw one last time and the door slammed closed.

"Bella, what did you do?" Jasper asked nervously.

"Your way to cool." Emmett said as he helped me off the desk. We ran to our tables as we heard Aro curse from outside.

**Okay. Well first Im sorry for the late update. Second, My story will have some (not alot) of cussing. So forgive me if its too....vulgar. Anyways! I hope you guys enjoy it! Ill try to update soon! Promise!!! :D**


	4. Imperfect Place

**Bella's POV.**

"That's not Funny! Fix it!" Rosalie shouted as Emmett and I sat back to our seats.

"Aren't I a genius," McCarty said.

"No, you're an asshole," Rosalie shouted.

"What a funny girl!" I said sarcastically.

"Fix the door!" Rosalie shouted again. She was scared. Princess didn't want to get in trouble. So there had to be something that scared her. But it_ couldn't_ be this? Aro Vulturi couldn't be what scared her.

"Just everyone shut up!" I yelled as the room became hectic.

After I yelled, the room became silent and the Dean burst into the room. He was royally pissed off. "Why is that door closed?" He shouted,, turning slightly pink. The color he was gaining just made his pale skin look more sickening than was almost translucent. It looked paper-thin. "Why is that door closed?" He yelled once more.

"How are we suppose to know, we aren't suppose to move, right?" Emmett said.

"Why?" He said to Rosalie angrily. Shit. Queeny was about to rat me out.

She took a deep breathe. "We were just sitting here, Like we were suppose to," She said. Holy Switzerland. She covered me.

"Who closed that door?" He asked, ignoring Rosalie and moving to the other Hale. Jasper's eyes went wide, and he looked like he might pass out.

"I think a screw fell out of it," Emmett said. Aro looked past the grizzly, and to the amazingly gorgeous Jock.

"It just closed, Sir," Edward spoke softly.

"Who?" He shouted at the small fairy. Alice let out a squeal and banged her head on the desk.

"She doesn't talk, Sir," Emmett said, protecting the tiny girl.

"Give me that screw," Aro said to Emmett.

"I don't have it," He replied looking down at his lap.

"You want me to yank you out of that seat and search you?" The Dean threatened.

"I believe that's considered sexual harassment," I said.

"I don't have it." Emmett said with a smile on his face. "Screws fall out all the time, the world is an imperfect place," He finished.

"Give it to me McCarty,"

"Why would anyone want to steal a screw?" I chirped in. I wasn't going to let Emmett take the fall for this. _I_ did it. And if he was going to punish someone, well he mind as well punish me. I am the one with a tiny metallic bolt in my pocket.

"Keep Quiet Swan," He said to me. He walked back towards the door and grabbed a fold-out chair from the corner of the Library room. He tried placing it, in between the door and the wall.

"It's not going to work," I said loudly.

He ignored me and placed the chair anyway. He released his grip on it and the door slammed closed once more. "Damn it!" He yelled from the outside of the room.

"Idiot," I said to myself, shaking my head.

"Edward Cullen!" He shouted as he came through the door once more. Kicking the chair out the way. "Come up here!" He said. Edward grunted and stood up walking towards the Dean.

"How come Edward get's to stand up?" Emmett shouted. "If he gets up, we _all _get up! It'll be anarchy!" He continued.

"Shut up Emmett," I whispered to him. We all watched as Aro and Cullen, tried to get the door form closing. Putting useless objects to hold it open. After the fourth chair, Aro finally gave up.

"Go back to your seat," He order Edwrad, speaking through his teeth.

"Dont be a Dick," I said. "Cullen was helping you out, you could have said thank you." Edward flashed me a dazzling crooked grin, as he took his seat.

"Your not fooling anyone McCarty," Aro said my previous comment.

"Fuck off," Emmett mumbled.

"What was that?" Aro asked, he ears were fuming red.

"Fuck off," Emmett repeated a little louder.

"You just bought yourself another Saturday," Vulturi yelled at him.

"Oh Im crushed," McCarty said, faking disappointment.

"You just got _another_ one," Aro continued. I rolled my eyes. Why does he keep going with Emmett? I've known him for less than a couple of hours and I _know_ he wont give up. Nothing intimidates Emmett McCarty.

"Well Im free the Saturday after that, beyond that I have to check my calendar," Emmett said, with a smirk on his face. Yep. He didn't give a crap.

"Good! Because it's going to be filled!" Aro said, trying to copy Emmett's intimidating voice. "Tell me, do you want another?"

Emmett stayed silent. "Im doing society a favor," Aro continued.

"How noble of you," Emmett spoke in.

"That's another one right there. I got you for the rest of your natural born life!"

"Fuck! Not another one! Im going to miss Prom!" Emmett said sarcastically.

"Stop it!" Rosalie hissed at Emmett. Emmett looked back at her shockingly. "Please," She murmured to him.

"I got you for a month McCarty" Aro said, walking towards the front table again.

"What can I say? Im _thrilled_," Emmett said.

"Oh Im sure that's exactly what you want _these_ people to believe. ," Aro stopped yelling. He spoke with a much softer voice. Which seems to scare me more, than his shouting. "Im right outside of those Doors. Don't do anything you'll regret McCarty," He stormed out the library, with the door closing behind him.

"Fuck You!" Emmett shouted from the top of his lungs.

**Thanks for the reviews!! :D**


	5. Poor Princess

**Bella's POV.**

Time kept ticking. And we still sat in our tables. Looking helplessly lifeless. Things were tensed after Aro left. Not even Emmett said anything. Rosalie Hale didn't even bother to turn around and throw me her infamous glare. And from across of where I sat, Jasper cracked open a book and began to read.

My Ipod shuffled itself, and when the first notes began to play, I felt a lump in my throat, and tears began to sting my eyes.

**"**So far away from where you are

These miles have torn us worlds apart

And I miss you

Yeah, I miss you

So far away from where you are

Standing underneath the stars

And I wish you were here

I miss the years that were erased

I miss the way the sunshine would light up your face

I miss all the little things I never thought that they'd mean everything to me

Yeah, I miss you

And I wish you were here

I feel the beating of your heart

I see the shadows of your face

Just know that wherever you are

Yeah, I miss you

And I wish you were here

I miss the years that were erased

I miss the way the sunshine would light up your face

I miss all the little things

I never thought that they'd mean everything to me

Yeah, I miss you

And I wish you were _here_**"**

I opened my eyes, and I saw Alice staring back at me, with a sympathetic expression on her petite face.

"What?" I asked as I removed my earphones.

"You were singing aloud." She replied. "And…" She trailed off looking at Emmett, who was now Staring at me curiously.

"_And_, what?" I said looking at both of them.

"It just, _felt_ like-"

"Shut up Jasper," Emmett said interrupting the blonde. He stood up from his seat, and walked slowly towards me. He gave me a small smile and kneeled beside me. "It's just you sang with so much…_emotion_"

"You were insanely into it. You didn't even hear when I was calling you," Alice said. She repeated Emmett's actions and she arrived at my table. Sitting on the open chair next to me.

"You have an incredible voice," Said a velvety voice. I looked past Emmett towards the first table. Edward Cullen was looking back at me. With piercing eyes. "It was truly wonderful," He said.

"Thanks….?" I said dumbfounded.

"Your Isabella Swan, right?" Rosalie asked.

"Yes," I replied, still confused.

"I know." She blue eyes glinted with evil. To the point I thought they turned navy. "I _know _why you sang that. And _who _you sang it for,"

"You don't know anything!" I yelled, causing Emmett to flinch back. She couldn't know. There's no way, _Rosalie Hale _knew. She has to be lying.

"Oh please! I bet if I refresh _these_ peoples memories they would _know _too! After all its hard to forget something like that! I mean imagine Local Chief of po-"

"Shut up!" I yelled, with my voice breaking. I began panting loudly, with tears already rolling down my cheeks. "Don't you _dare_," I murmured.

"Just. Settle down," Emmett said to her, but he was looking at me. He place a bear hand on my shoulder. "Are you okay?" He whispered, low enough so only I could here. I nodded.

Emmett sighed heavily. "There's nothing to do when your locked in vacancy," He said, switching the subject.

"Speak for yourself," Edward said to him, flashing me a small smile. Almost as if he knew, Emmett was trying to get the attention off me.

"Do you think I speak for you? I don't even know your language," Emmett replied. Argh. Apparently Emmett didn't seem to grasp the fact that Edward was trying to help.

"Hey," Edward said, ignoring Emmett. He looked back at Rosalie. "Are you grounded tonight?" He asked her.

"I don't know. My mom said I was, but my dad said I could do anything I want," She answered, her rough expression seem to soften up a bit.

"There's a big party at Stanley's" Edward said to her. "Her parents are in Europe. Mike Newton said it was going to be crazy,"

"Really?" She asked curiously.

"Yeah. Are you going?" He continued with their conversation.

"I doubt it." She said shrugging.

"How come?"

"Because if I do what my Mother asked me not to do, it's because my Father says it's okay. It's like a monster deal. It's endless. It's like any minute, _divorce_" She said to him. I saw Jasper stiffen on his seat.

"Who do you like better? Your mom or your dad?" Emmett their conversation.

"Their both screwed," She said with a smile.

"No. I mean, if you had to chose between them," He cleared it.

"I don't know." She paused. "I don't think either of them gets a shit about me."

"Ha!" Jasper laughed loudly. He pushed his honey-blonde hair away from his face, enough to see his furious expression. "Is that so?" He snarled at his sister.

"Shut up," Rosalie said, returning the look.

"Your just feeling sorry for yourself," Alice bell-like voice said. Her hazel eyes traveled towards Jasper.

"Yeah, will if I did, nobody else would," Rosalie said to the pixie.

"Your breaking my heart," Alice rolled her eyes.


	6. Gives You Hell

**Bella's POV**

"Well, isn't that something?" Emmett said, walking away from me and to the front desk. There was a smirk on his dimpled face. "Mommy and Daddy don't care about their baby girl? I bet you victimize yourself too much _Rosie_," He said coldheartedly. "I bet, you want people to _think _there is something wrong with you. That you aren't all bitchy-remarks and glares. That there's more to you than most people in this school actually believe? My guess, is that there is _nothing_ wrong in your life. But you need something, a reason, an excuse to get people to see the human side of Rosalie Hale"

"You don't know anything about me McCarty," She whispered to him, looking at him directly in his light brown eyes.

"Well, let me take an educated guess, to say that _you_, Princess are nothing but a fake," He sneered.

"I told you to leave her alone," Edward said, standing up from the seat next to Rosalie. He stood up and met Emmett directly in front of the female blonde.

"Your gonna make me?" He said expressionless. Looking at Cullen like something inferior.

"Yea," Edward said calmly.

Emmett walked closer to Edward. Standing face to face with him. "You and how many of your idiotic friends?" Emmett asked.

"Just me," Cullen replied.

"I don't think you can take me Pretty boy," Emmett was a bout to place a hand on Edward's shoulder, when Edward twisted his bear arm around to his back. Causing McCarty to turn completely around. It was an easy way for Edward to get Emmett to fall on the floor. Edward landed on Emmett, with the grizzly laying on his front, and Edward having him still pinned my his arm.

"I don't want to get in with this with you man," Emmett said from underneath. Edward huffed, and in an instant Emmett pushed Edward off him.

"Why not?" Edward asked, taking a small step back from Emmett.

"Because I'd kill you," He replied. "It's really simple. I'd kill you and you're fucking parents would sue me, and it would be a big mess, and I don't care enough about you to bother," Emmett finished while backing away, towards the back table where I sat with Alice.

"I doubt you would try," Edward said looking at him.

Emmett reached into his pocket, without breaking eye contact with Cullen, and pulled out a small silver knife. "Really?" He asked. Edward stared back at him, watching the blade closely. "You're right," Emmett replied and drilled the knife on the arm-rest of the seat next to me. "Have a souvenir Swan," He said and I pulled the knife out.

"McCarty, you're an idiot. Why would you bother getting rid of Cullen for _Rosalie_?" I said shaking my head at him. "She's not worth the effort, or the time in prison,"

"That's it Swan!" Rosalie sent her chair tumbling backwards, as she stood up abruptly form her place. " I'll show you to mess with me!" Before She could move towards me, she stopped as we heard the door fly open.

Through the metal doors, came in Sam Uley. One of Forks High's Teachers. Apparently he had Saturday duty. He smiled at all of us, as he approach the Liberians desk and looked over at the pile of books. "Hey, how are you doing Jasper?" He asked the blonde as he picked up the books he needed. We all turned to face Jasper.

"You r dad work here?" Emmett asked, snickering. Rosalie and Jasper both rolled their eyes at him.

"You got in trouble for-"

"Yes," Jasper replied hastily before Sam could finish. He was looking rather nervous.

"Im sorry to hear that." Sam said. "But you know Jasper, it was for the best. I don't think you can go around living that way. Especially if you carry-"

"Will you stop?1" Jasper shouted. "I understand. Please, just be quite," He said rushing the Teacher to shut up.

"Very well," He said, looking slightly offended by Jasper's behavior. "That clock is twenty minutes fast," He said before storming out of the Library.

"Son of a bitch!" Emmett complained!

"It's just a couple of minutes man," Alice said.

**"**I cant believe this," Rosalie said.

**"**Well there is only one way to get rid of boredom my fellow classmates," Emmett said. He began to hum an intro of a song, which I instantly recognized. Before I could join in, he began to sing .

"I wake up every evening

With a big smile on my face

And it never feels out of place.

And you're still probably working At a 9 to 5 pace

I wonder how bad that tastes **"**

I cut him off, along with Alice we sang the next verse.

**"**When you see my face

I hope it gives you hell,

I hope it gives you hell

When you walk my way

I hope it gives you hell,

I hope it gives you hell

Now where's your picket fence love

And where's that shiny car

Did it ever get you far?

You never seemed so tense, love

Never seen you fall so hard

Do you know where you are? **"**

Jasper laughed as Alice jumped on her tiny feet and came running towards me, with a comb in her tiny hands.

**"**Truth be told I miss you

Truth be told I'm lying

When you see my face

I hope it gives you hell,

I hope it gives you hell

When you walk my way

I hope it gives you hell,

I hope it gives you hell

If you find a man that's worth the damn and treats you well

Then he's a fool you're just as well hope it gives you hell

Hope it gives you hell

Tomorrow you'll be thinking to yourself

Where did it all go wrong?

But the list goes on and on

Truth be told I miss you

Truth be told I'm lying **"**

"Stop! Dick is in the building!" Emmett shouted, roaring with laughter as Aro was standing in front of us.

"Get back to your seat Ms. Brandon." He said to Alice. "This isn't High School Musical,"

"But Im a Drama-major," She murmured taking her comb out my hands, and running back to her seat.

"Well you should have thought about that before you ruined the school's Musical," Aro said rolling his eyes. "Alright screw-ups," He spoke louder, forgetting about the reason why Alice was in here. "It's time for lunch."

"In here?" Edward asked, looking appalled. "I think the Cafeteria would be a more suitable place, don't you think Aro?"

"I don't care what you think _Cullen_," Aro said, anger showing in his pallid cheeks.

"Ah, Dick!" Emmett waved his hand in the air. "Excuse me, _Aro_, will milk be available to us?"

"We are extremely thirsty Sir," Edward said.

"I have a low tolerance for dehydration," I added, trying to help the case.

"I've seen her dehydrate sir, Its pretty gross," Edward replied, throwing me a quick wink. Which oddly, made my heart flutter.

"Relax," Emmett said smoothly. "I'll get it," He was about to stand up from his chair, when Aro grunted.

"Sit your ass down McCarty," The Dean said with _low patience_ for _him_. "DO you think I was born yesterday? Like If Im going to have you roaming these halls," He trailed off.

"You should really have more faith in Him," Alice chimed in. "He isn't a bad guy. Maybe if you loosen up a bit, you know? Drink a beer or something-" Alice stopped talking by the look on Aro's face. He looked beyond angry.

"There is a soda machine in the Teachers lounge," He said glaring at the Pixie. "Cullen! Swan! Up!" My heart began to beat too fast. Why? All I had to do was simply go with Edward Cullen, the guy with amazing eyes, to a room. Alone. Oh yeah, there isnt anything intimidating about that.

**Hope you like it. It was something Quick.**

**Thanks! :)  
**


	7. Mind Reader

**Bella's POV**

Aro left Edward and I, to go for the drinks. _Alone_. Like he couldn't spare me the fucken favor and come _with_ us. But then again, Im Isabella Swan! Im _not _intimidated my others. But then this guy, with the eyes shows up and everything _seems_ to be changing.

"So..?" Edward said, trying to stir up conversation as we walked through the white halls, looking for the small dingy teachers lounge. "You look like a heavy user," He said as he continued to walk ahead of me.

I came to a sudden stop. "Excuse me?" I asked roughly. "Heavy user?"

"Im _just _saying Swan, you don't _look_ like the purest thing out there," He winked as he turned to face me, but not stopping.

"You right. Im _not _the purest thing out there, but Im not a drug addict or an alcoholic. Ha, do you think because you see me with a skate board, the blasting Ipod, and the discipline issues you have the right to label me?" I asked as I began to walk, catching up with the Jock.

"I find I could easily _read_ people Swan," He said as he was the one to stop now. "There is _something_ about everyone, that shows off who they _really_ are,"

"Like?" I asked as I took a step closer to him, waiting to see what Bullshit this God came up with.

"You want an example?" He said as he copied my action, taking in a step closer to me. Both of us standing too close, invading each others space, in the middle of the hall of Forks High.

"Yes. How do you read Rosalie Hale," I asked him, with mock in my voice.

He grinned. "Aw Swan, you aren't challenging. I believe even _you_ can crack the mystery behind the Blonde,"

"I want to hear your theory," I said smoothly.

"Alright. The thing with Rosalie Lillian Hale is simply what you see on the outside. What everyone else thinks about her is _true_. She thinks she can get past by in life based solidly on her looks. The way she can get anyone to do anything she wants, simply based on that. Based on her looks she thinks the world revolves around her, she uses it in her advantage. She enjoys the look of intimidation on people's faces. Because for her Rosalie Hale is superior from anyone else."

"Duh," I said rolling my eyes. I could have told him that. And much simpler. Without the crap. Rosalie Hale is a _bitch_. See? Simple.

"-But it's her curse," He said, ignoring my unwitting comment. "Her beauty, the fear she gives out to people, it's all her _curse_. She wishes she wasn't so coldhearted, that people would approach her. Look at her like any other person, she _wants_ to be loved. She wants to have real friends, people who don't give a shit who she is, or how she looks like. People who wont use her. She craves honest, pure love. Not the one's all these guys think they can give her. Or the interested friendship all the girls want. Because your well known if you walk the halls of Fork's with Rosalie Hale beside you.-Rosalie isn't all tough like she seems, she's fragile on the inside,"

"Curse or no curse, the chicks' a bitch," I said, continuing to walk away from Edward. He must have spend some _time_, if you know what I mean, with Blondie in order to have figured _that_ out.

"You have some attitude on you Swan," Edward chuckled as he started walking again. "Is that why you are here?"

"Why are _you_ here?" I said, facing him once more. "Why is mighty Edward Cullen stuck in Saturday school along with the rest of the freaks…_and _Rosalie," I said to him.

Edward looked at me nervously. He began to pace backwards. To lean against one of the colorless walls. "Im here today," He began. "Because my coach and my father down want me to blow my ride," He said smoothly. "They treat me differently, because coach thinks Im a winner. Im not a winner because I want to be one. Im a winner because I have strength and speed. Almost like something supernatural….Impressive huh?" He said, with his face expressionless.

I looked him right in the eyes. "Yeah. That's very interesting. Now, why don't you tell me why you are really in here," I said to him. It was obvious by the look on his face, that he didn't even believe the bullshit he was coming up with.

"Forget it," He said with his fist tight, and his mouth clenched.

I laughed. "You can easily read others right Cullen?" He stopped leaning against the wall, coming closer to me. I ignored the fast rhythm my heart was making, and looked at him. With the same expressionless face he gave me. "But you see," I said in a whispered as he was face to face with me. "I don't believe you could read yourself. You know nothing about you. Let alone would you know anything about anyone else."

He kept his gaze on me. His emerald eyes piercing right through my plain brown ones. Looking at me, almost wishing he could go through me. "I think I can read what you want Swan," He said, moving his eyes around my face. Landing on my lips. "And Im pretty sure you want this,"

* * *

**=O**

**Oh my Jasper!**

**What just happened?!?!**

**You'll never know!**

**Muahaha!**

**Lol**

**xD.**

**I kid I kid. Ill update soon. Promise! Thanks for the reviews!  
**


	8. Virgin Talk

**Jasper's POV**

While we waited for Edward and Bella to return, the rest of us gathered behind the Library. Looking at the clock, hoping it would magically speed up time.

"This sucks," I huffed to no one in particular.

"Totally," Alice replied, giving me a beautiful smile. It was amazing how such a dazzling creature could even be in _here_. What damage could she have possibly done? "Emmett," Alice called him, holding his Ipod in her tiny hands.

"Dude," I said waving my hand in his face. I followed his stare, to the chair on the right side, where _she_ sat. Emmett kept looking at Rosalie intensely. His eyes showed some kind of fascination over her. He looked at every part of her. Poor guy. If he only knew.

"Emmett!" Alice shrieked, causing even Rosalie to come back from wherever she zoned out.

"What? What?!" McCarty said. Surprisingly startled.

"Your…._Ipod_," Alice said suspiciously.

"Oh…um right.. Thanks Tink," He said taking his nano from her small hands. "What are you reading?" He asked me, as he eyes now landed on the book I was holding.

"Um, it's just a book about STD's," I said feeling my face turn red as Alice's eyes grew open.

"Why would _you_ be reading _that_?" Rosalie asked, with disgust in her voice.

"SO I can compare what _you_ have Sis," I said.

"Watch it Jazzy. You_ know_ better than that," She threatened. Of course _I _knew. Having Rosalie as your twin not only gives you no credit around here, but you get _all_ her wrath. Because for her, what's worse than having someone who looks just like you, roaming these halls. This life.

"Rose," Emmett called my sister casually. "You want to see a picture of a guy with elephantiasis in the nuts?" He laughed as he took the book from me. "It's pretty tasty," He said with a grin.

"No thank you," She replied rolling her eyes.

"How do you think he rides a bike?" He asked, like it was an everyday subject.

"Have some shame Em," Alice said, with small giggles. Her laugh was like bells. Like a beautifully melody to my ears. Everything about her just intrigued me. She was perfect. And _not_ for me.

"Rosalie," Emmett said again, ignoring the fairy. "Would you ever consider dating someone like this?"

"Cant you just leave me alone McCarty?!" She yelled frustrated. Well, she finally was able to notice that Emmett McCarty has issued her his victim.

"I mean, if he had a great personality, was a good dancer, had a good car," He continued. Yep. He definitely _likes_ to irritated her. I like this guy. "Although, you probably would have to ride on the backseat because his nuts would ride shotgun," His grin turned into a smug.

"Which means no backseat action," Alice laughed.

"Whoa." Emmett said, momentarily moving away from my sister and onto the petite girl. "And _how_ would _you_ know what happens in the backseat little one?" He asked.

"Im just saying," She replied, looking slightly embarrassed.

"Well watch what you say, because Jasper here is a _cherry_," He turned to face me. "Huh _Jazzy_," He batted his eyelashes at me.

"A cherry?" I asked confusedly.

"He probably _is_," Rosalie said, snickering from her seat.

"I am _not_ a cherry," I said firmly.

"Oh yeah?," He looked at me quizzically. "When have you ever gotten laid?" He asked, to examining me.

"I've _laid_, lots of times," I said. Not knowing why I was even bothering to answer him. Clearly, the Hales are his target for his personal amusement.

"Name one," He said curiously.

I shrugged. "She was in Canada. I met her in Niagara Falls, you wouldn't know her," I lifted my head slightly. Enough to see the pixie staring at me, with a weird look in her eyes. Almost in disappointment. As she caught me looking at her, she turned her small body around. Turning away from me.

Emmett snorted. "Ever laid anyone around _here_?" He asked in the same tone.

"Shh," I hushed Emmett. I nodded towards Alice. Trying to get him to understand to stop.

"Oh!" Emmett said loudly. "You and Alice did it?" He said.

"What are you talking about?" Alice asked, as she turned around to face us once more. But her beautiful hazel eyes didn't even come in contact with me. Instead she looked at Emmett annoyingly.

"Nothing," I murmured. Great.

"No. _Don't_ drop it," Rosalie laughed, faking interest. "What are you talking about brother?" She asked. She had a wicked grin on her pale face. Bitch.

"Well Jasper is trying to tell me, that in addition to the number of girls in the Niagara Falls area, presently Alice and him are ridding the hobby horse," Emmett blabbed. Obeying my sister. How pathetic is he? All it took for the Great Emmett McCarty was one look from Rosalie Hale to loose his boundary. Prick.

"You pig," Rosalie said to me. Scrunching her face. "What are you doing to poor innocent Alice?" She added, with a smirk threatening to curl back her lips.

"Im not doing anything!" I shouted, letting my head fall down in shame. "Emmett said I was a cherry , and I said I wasn't. _That's_ it," I said silently. "Then why were you motioning to Alice for?" Argh. He never shuts up!

"Im sure Alice appreciates you spreading what happens between you two, around," Rosalie said, shaking her head in disapproval.

"He's lying!" I yelled pointing at Emmett.

"So tell me Jasper. Where you or where you not motioning to Alice?" His tone sounded aggravated. I was getting him pissed off. Okay. Note to self, Emmett doesn't like to be called a liar.

"I was," I whispered again. "But I just didn't want her to know I was a virgin, okay?" I continued with the same low tone.

Emmett gave a laugh. "Oh I so knew it Dude."

"Excuse me for being a virgin. _Fuck_!" I growled.

"Now if you did _that_, then you wouldn't be a virgin," Rosalie laughed along with Emmett.

"Why didn't you want me to know you are a virgin?" Alice's voice got me to forget my shame and my anger. I slowly picked up my head to face her. Her amazing eyes no longer shined with disillusion. She looked, _relieved_?

"It's my business?" I said not to sure if that was the correct way to answer.

"Well Jazz, it doesn't sound like your doing any business," Emmett answered in a matter-of-a-fact way.

"Stop trashing my brother," Rosalie ordered McCarty.

"Well, _another_ one," Emmett laughed.

"Another what?" Rosalie asked, raising her eyebrow.

"Another _virgin_ Hale" He said to her.

"I think it's alright for a guy to be a virgin," Alice chiming voice said, before Rosalie could open her mouth to insult Emmett.

"You do?" I asked shockingly.

"Yea," She gave me a dazzling smile. "It's not a problem,"

Without saying anything, I smiled back at her. There was something special about Alice Brandon. It was all of her. Her beauty, her kindness, her bubbly personality. It was all of this, that made me fall for the Pixie.

"God, Im surrounded by Virgins," Emmett grunted before I got lost in her Hazel eyes.

* * *

**Told ya I would update soon! :]**


	9. Walking Disaster

**Bella's POV**

Stupid Cullen.

"What's wrong Bells?" Emmett asked as I burst in through the doors. I looked up at him, giving him a glare, I tossed a coke at him and miraculously he caught it. "Jeez what did Cullen do to you?" He said I went to go sit at my table. Away from everyone else. Away from _him_.

"Nothing," I said through my teeth as I kicked the chair back.

"Doesn't sound like nothing," Alice said from her table in the middle section.

"Just. _Don't_," I said to her shaking my head. I was beyond royally pissed. Any little wrong comment the pixie said, and I would snap her neck. Even if I did like her.

"God Edward," Rosalie snickered. I picked my head up, at the right moment to see Edward walk in, with four cokes in his hands. "What did you do to Swan?"

"Nothing," He laughed. "I just simply told her, I _know_ how to read people." He said calmly. "And I knew what _her _head was thinking," He winked at me before taking a seat next to the blonde.

"Did he hurt you?" Jasper asked in a low voice.

I shook my head again. "No," I said simply.

"I can see it in your eyes Bella. They look sad," Curse him. Could Jasper really see my sadness within? Could he really feel what I am feeling? _If _he did he wouldn't be talking to me. "But it's none of my business," He said giving me a small smile, and turning around. Okay, _maybe_ he did know.

"Mhm, Im starving," Rosalie said taking out a small wooden box from a paper bag set on her table.

"So she doesn't have an eating disorder?" I asked laughing. So maybe I get rid of my pain _this _way. So what? Is it any better of what she does. With her _curse_.

"Edward cant you do whatever it is you did, so she would shut up," Rosalie said pouting her red lips at Edward. I almost had an impulse to jump on her. Rip that pretty blonde hair right off.

"I didn't do anything," Edward said taking out his own lunch. "Crap. What the hell did Esme pack me?" He said to himself, looking down at his lunch.

"_What _are you eating?" Emmett asked Rosalie with revulsion in his face.

"Guess," She said much more pleasantly than she had all day.

"Humph," He grunted looking at her. Maybe the fact that she was being nice, caught him off guard. He reached for a coke and through it back to Alice.

"Thanks," She said politely. Alice took out, ironically, a couple of pixie sticks. And followed by a thermos. She ripped the top of the pixie-stick and drained the candy powder inside of the cup. She licked her lips and began drinking her coffee. "What?" She asked as She noticed I was staring at her.

"Alice," I said raising an eyebrow at her. "Don't you think candy and Caffeine are _bad_…..for you?" I asked curiously.

"No," She shrugged. "Why?"

"Well because. Your _already _hyper as it is, I don't think that's going to help your energy," I told her.

"Silly Bella," She laughed, continuing to drink her coffee and drain the candy inside of her mouth. Yep, she was defiantly a kid.

"So your not going to tell me what you are eating?" I heard Emmett ask once more. His voice almost sounded….dear god, was he _flirting_? With _her_?

"It's sushi," She smiled back at him. Oh _no_.

"Sushi?" He asked creasing his face.

She giggled. Rosalie Hale _giggled_! "It's rice, sea weed, and raw fish," She said kindly.

"You wont except a guys tongue in your mouth but your going to eat _that_?" Ah! There you go. That's the Emmett _I _know.

"Can I eat?" She snapped. Well, the bitch is back. Rosalie had a look of regret in her face. She regretted ever being nice to Deadbeat McCarty.

"I don't know, give it a try," He said.

"This is insane," Edward grunted, still looking down at his lunch.

"What are you on about?" Emmett asked annoyed. He Looked down at Edwards lunched and laughed. "Well Cullen, that's a very nutritious lunch, especially for a big guy like yourself," He said punching Cullen's arm.

"Shut up," Edward replied.

"All the food groups are represented," Emmett continued. "Is your mom married to Mr. Rodgers?" He teased.

"I said shut up," Edward growled.

"Hey Swan!" Emmett ignored Edward and race to the back to where I sat. "Come," He gestured me to stand up, and although I really didn't want to, I stood up anyways. "Follow my lead okay?" He grinned hugely.

"Yes Sir," I saluted him.

"This is our impression of life in big Ed's house," Emmett grabbed my hand and we moved to the back, where there was much more open space, to whatever it was he was going to make me do. "Son!" He yelled, with an over-toned deep voice.

"Yea dad!" I said in my impression of Cullen's voice.

"How was your day Pal?" Emmett continued.

"Great dad, How was yours?" I replied with an over-acted smile.

"Super. Say Son, how would you like to go fishing this weekend,"

"Great dad! But I have a wrestling match to go to," I pouted with a sad look upon my face.

"That's alright Son, I'll just_ pay_ your way into college!"

"Gee! Thanks Dad!"

"Isn't our son swell?" He grabbed Alice, pretending to be his wife, kissing her on top of her ravened-hair.

"Yes dear, isn't _life_ swell?" Alice giggled.

"Aw," Emmett said. He brought Alice and I into a giant embrace, kissing both of us on the cheek.

"Well isn't life magnificent for you Edward," Rosalie laughed, dropping her chopsticks on her table.

"What about _your_ family?" Edward sneered, ignoring Rosalie.

"Mine?" Emmett asked, his face loosing all amusement. "That's easy," Alice was about to get up and follow Emmett but he stopped her. "I can do _this_ by myself," He said to her.

"Okay," She murmured.

As Alice took her seat, Emmett moved back to where we were previously standing. Emmett pretended to wobble on his feet. Pretending to be _drunk_. "Stupid," He began. And this time his voice sounded rough, almost harsh. "Worthless, No good, God-damned free loading son of a bitch! Retarded, big mouth, know-it-all, ass-hole, jerk!"

"Emmett," I whispered.

There was hurt written all over his dimpled face. He moved to his side, crossing his arms over his chest., "You forgot ugly, lazy and disrespectful," He said in a fake female voice. He moved to his left side once more. "Shut up Bitch!" He pretended to slap the air-figure on his right. "Go to the kitchen were you belong!" He paused, breathing heavily. "What about _you_ dad," Emmett said in his _own_ voice. "Fuck you,," He kept going, impersonating his father, "No dad, what about you?" He switched back to his voice. "Fuck you!" He said louder with his rough-tone. "No dad, what about _you_!" Emmett screamed. "Fuck you!" He pretended to punch the air.

"Stop," I murmured, closing my eyes, afraid that the tears would fall out. "Please," I open my eyes again, to find Emmett staring off to space.

"Was that even _rea_l?" Edward asked.

Emmett snapped out of his trance. "Want to come over sometime?" He said with a small smile.

"That's bullshit," Edward kept going. "I don't believe a word of it."

"You don't believe me?" Emmett asked, fury spreading in his expression.

"No," Cullen replied simply.

"No?"

"Did I stutter?" Edward said.

Emmett began walking towards him, rolling up his sleeve. "You believe _this_?" From where I sat, I could see a circular mark on his forearm. Big enough to see it was no accident. Rosalie leaned in, to get a better view. She gasped and placed a hand over her mouth. "It's about the size of a cigar," Emmett said. "Do I stutter?" He hissed at Cullen's face. "See this is what you get when you spill paint in the garage,"

"Don't Emmett. Don't explain anything," I said. "Keep it to yourself," I begged him. It was hard knowing that a guy like Emmett, even with his teasing attitude, could have such a horrible life. Worse than mine. His nightmare, was _his_ life.

Emmett pulled his sleeve back down. Pacing backwards from Cullen and Hale. "You see, you pathetic Preps," He said acidly to the two who sat in the front desk. "Don't complain about what you have. Because you both Royals know squat from what the rest of us Live."

"Emmett-"Rosalie called him.

"Go to Hell Princess,"


	10. Ozzy

**Bella's POV**

" You shouldn't have said that," I heard Rosalie whisper to Edward.

"How was _I_ suppose to know?" Edward snapped back. His tone was low but defensive. "He lies about everything,"

"You know what _I_ know?" I whispered to them. Both female and male stunning beauties, looked back at me. "You _both_ are dicks," I replied with a mocking smile.

"Leave it alone Bella," Emmett murmured form his seat. The classroom had become awfully silent. More like an awkward kind of silent. There was tension in the air not even Emmett wanted to step up to get rid of. Of course _he_ didn't. Especially since we were all thinking about _Him_. But I would be damned if I would sit here and have these pricks whispering behind Emmett's back.

"Emmett?" I called him.

"Yeah?" He replied softly.

"Got the green?" I asked him.

"Green?" He repeated, raising an eyebrow at me. "I have a _red_ crayon," He said reaching into his pocket.

"No you idiot," I said, slapping myself on the forehead. "_Green_," I said, like it was obvious. "You know," I winked back at him.

"Oh!-Into that Bella?" He questioned me with a disapproving look.

"Well no, not really. But it wouldn't hurt to escape for a while,"

Emmett grinned. "Follow me dear," He stood up from his desk and stretched his hand out towards me. "Jasper, Tink?" He called the two sitting on the middle table, as I took his hand. "Care to join us? We are taking a little field _trip_," He winked back at them, as he led me towards the front.

"I don't-"

"Sure," Alice chirped in. Silencing Jasper. "Don't worry Jazz, _I'll_ be there," She smiled sweetly at him. Which was all it took to get Jasper Hale off his seat.

"Ay, asshole!" I shouted at Cullen. "Take the Prom Queen and lets go!"

"Fuck you,"He said irritated as he and Rosalie followed our actions, and began walking behind us.

"You wish," I replied to him as Emmett and I, hand in hand, walked out the library.

"Wait!" I hissed in a low voice. They all stopped abruptly Behind Emmett and I. "Aro," I said in the same tone, pointing to the figure that was turning to the next corner of the Hallway.

"Faculty Lounge," Emmett snorted, as he began walking, with me trailing behind him.

"How do you know where Vulturi went?" Rosalie asked. She pulled my hand away from Emmett, and pushed me away from him.

I almost stumbled back but was caught by two strong arms. "Careful Swan," Edward said with his velvety voice, stabilizing me on my feet.

"Emmett! Answer me," Rosalie yelled, taking my place by McCarty's side.

"I don't," He replied to her emotionless.

"Then how do you know when He will be back?" She asked.

"I don't," He said again. But this time He turned around to face her. "Being bad feels pretty good Huh?" He winked at her, turning back around and continued walking at his own pace. With the rest of us following behind him.

"Stop Looking at me," I hissed at Cullen. As we kept walking, with me behind the group, he kept turning his head back around. Smiling at me. Mocking me for what happened in the hallway before. When we were alone.

"Your adorable," He chuckled, stealing another glance back at me.

"Oh get together already why wont you" Alice complained, walking ahead of Jasper and Edward.

"Over my pile of ashes," I sneered.

"I wouldn't lower myself to_ that_," Edward huffed.

"What is that suppose to mean?" I asked, abruptly stopping. "Do you think _your_ too much for _me_? DO you honestly believe you are better than me Cullen?" How dare he. What gave him the right to think, I would ever disgrace myself in being with him.

"What's the point of going to McCarty's locker?" Jasper asked, switching the conversation. Trying to get rid of the tension.

"Beats Me," Edward grunted, still avoiding my question. Stupid pathetic Jock.

"This is so stupid. Why the fuck are we risking getting caught?" Jasper continued.

"I don't Know," Edward replied, as if he could care less.

"So what are we doing?" The Blonde asked.

"You ask me one more question and Im beating the shit out of you," Edward threatened casually.

"Oh ignore him Jazz," Alice said coming to a stop. She stretched out her hand to Jasper. "Edward is too aggravated to talk. He is too busy thinking why Swan would even reject the Ol' mighty one," She giggled.

"Alice," I growled.

"It's true," She shrugged.S she waited for Jasper to take her hand.

"Just take her hand already!" I shouted impatiently, as Jasper kept looking at Alice's pixie hand. He was probably wandering if he was dreaming.

"Oh," He slowly stretched his hand out and took it. It was possibly one of the cutest sights I have ever seen. It was like Alice's tiny figure was just perfect for Jasper's. Her tiny hand and his, fit together. Like A puzzle piece. Like they were meant to be._ Argh._ I think I might hurl.

"Hurry Up!" Rosalie ordered us, from the end of the Hall.

We were all standing in front of the very familiar red lockers form Fork's High. Put form the whole section in front of us, there was one that stood out. In giant black letter, with permanent marker, was written '**Open This And You Die**'.

"Welcome home Em," I laughed lightly as he began turning the key, pressing down the combination to his locker.

"You're a slob," Edward said disgustingly as Emmett's locker burst open.

"My maids on vacation." Emmett replied, as he stuck his hand inside, searching through the many bundles of old papers and text books."Here we are," He said happily as he took out a big paper bag.

"What's in there?" Alice asked with her bell-like voice. Emmett took out a smaller bag out of that one. He opened it and took out an even smaller paper-bag from that one.

"If there is another fucken paper bag, Ill personally kick you in the nads," I grunted.

"Jeeez," He said, as he reached in one last time and took out green leaf's wrapped in clear bubble wrap.

"Drugs?!" Jasper shouted. "What the-" Before Mr. goody-too-shoes could yell any further, the pixie slapped her hand on his mouth.

"Shut it Jazzy," She said sweetly.

"Screw that McCarty!" Edward said furiously. "You think your Ozzy or what?"

"Let's go," Alice piped in, Pulling Emmett by the hand. Oh yeah, care-free fairy.

"That's weed," Jasper repeated to himself.

"Obviously," Rosalie said to her brother, as she stomped away from the rest of us, Following behind Alice and Emmett. There was a furious look on her face before she left. The same one she had on, when Emmett and I walked past her, holding hands. My, if I didn't know any better I'd say the Prom Queen likes the School's screw up. Awww. _Not_.

"Shut up," Edward shook his head, as he followed the steps of the Female blonde.

"What is wrong with me?" Jasper murmured to himself.

"Jazz," I groaned. I walked towards him, standing not as far as an inch away. "There is _nothing_ wrong with you."

"There _is_," He whispered, still looking at the floor. Hanging his head down in shame.

"Jasper!" I hissed. I pulled his head up. Making his blue eyes look into my plain brown. "There is _nothing _wrong with you. Why would you even think that? So, you're a dweeb, that's the way you are Man. Nothing can change that. There _will_ be something seriously wrong with you if you change for everyone else. Have you ever heard the phrase, **'Be Yourself**'? Stop bringing yourself down. Live it up,"

"Im not much of a loser," He chuckled.

"Of course not," I said, stretching up and kissing him on the cheek lightly. "Let's go,"

"Oh God," Rosalie squealed horrified, as she stopped at the end of the hall.

"What?" Emmett asked, rushing towards her.

"Oh no, no no," She pointed.

"Fuck!" Emmett yelled.

* * *

**Dun Dun Dun!!!Lol xP. Well quick update, hope you guys enjoy it. It wasnt the best, but you know me. Im not good. :) I'll uypdate soon, promise!!! Sorry for the Cliffy!**


	11. Pork and Beans

**Emmett's POV**

"Nice going Idiot!" Cullen shouted at me. "Aro is heading towards the Library!"

"Would you shut up!" I grunted at the Jock. "Just let me think!" I said to the five of were all staring at the end of the Hall. Scared out of their minds. Ha! Amateurs.

"Aw man we are fucked!" Bella groaned, kicking the hall's color-less wall. Okay. Okay. This wasn't suppose to happen. Volturi was suppose to be in the Faculty Lounge seeing what to steal from the school. God! That dick is always ruining shit for me.

"We have to run," Jasper said calmly.

"I think your right," I said as I began pacing the Emmy-Bear! Think!

"They say

I need some Rogaine

To put in my hair

Work it out at the gym

To fit my underwear

Oakley makes the shades

That transform a tool

You'd hatefor the kids to think

That you lost your cool"

"What the hell are you singing Swan?" Rosalie asked Bella. Looking at her with a creeped out expression on her beautiful face.

"Calm down Blondie, I was just lighting up the mood," Swan said, sticking her earphones back in her ears. "What now McCarty? You know I will _only_ follow _your_ lead," She said giving me a smile. Thank you Baby Jesus, for creating her!Bella Swan was pretty cool for a girl. In these couple of hours i already felt like a brother towards her. She doesnt know jack about me and she still backs me up. She is what i never had. A real friend.

"Let's go! Dark Vader is approaching!" I shouted as we began running. Ew, I feel like a coward. Running. Pssh.

"I'mma do the things

That I wanna do

I ain't got a thing

To prove to you

I'll eat my candy

With the pork and beans"

"Shut up Swan!" Rosalie yelled in a panic. "Do you think we lost him?" She asked as she took my hand into hers. Squeezing my over emasculated hand with her amazing, smooth pale one. "Emmett!" She screeched looking into my eyes, as my mind blanked out by her touch. Her beautiful blue eyes, glistened with fear. She was so beautiful. With her gorgeous body, and silky blonde hair swaying on her back. Typical Princess.........How I despised her.

" We should go _that_ way!" Edward said, pointing to the opposite direction of where we are going.

"No Cullen, it's too much of an easy shortcut and besides that path is always closed! We have to go through the Cafeteria!" I snarled at him. What is it with Sporto and always trying to take the lead? Like it wasn't enough he thought he was better than me, he wanted to be the one who saved our asses too.

"We are going _this_ way. The activities hall is an easier route. We wont cross with Aro! " He said through his teeth. He began walking away but turned his head back, "You are fools to believe _him_. We are already in deep shit because of him."

" _Damn_! Let's go Alice," Jasper ordered the pixie as he rushed her, pulling her tiny arm. Before they disappeared behind Cullen, Alice gave me a sympathetic look.

"Go with the flow Hale," Bella said, urging her to leave.

"I cant believe I listened to you," She hissed at Swan and began to run after her brother.

I watched as she ran, gracefully away. Following behind Cullen. Dare I say I am _not_ surprised. Why stay behind with _me_? When she could always be rescued by the popular, soon-to-be someone, Jock. "Im sorry," I murmured.

"Don't go soft on me, Okay?" Bella said, walking towards me. "Let's go with them, its better if we stick together," She said. I nodded.

"Excuse my manners

If I make a scene

I ain't gonna wear

The clothes that you like

I'm fine and dandy

With the me inside

One look in the mirror

And I'm tickled pink

I don't give a hoot

About what you think"

As Bella kept singing, as we ran from the Lockers, I noticed the group of four standing at the end of the hall. Edward was kicking the wall, and cursing under his breathe. "What happened?" I asked as We approached them.

"_That_," Alice said, pointing to the rail covering the door. "Great Idea Cullen," She hissed.

"Fuck you," Edward replied, banging his head on the white wall.

"Fuck _you_! You should have listened to Emmett! That's what you people get. Next time don't follow this _fool_," Bella said, standing up for the Fairy.

"Shit," I mumbled as I looked at the rail. We cant get caught.

"We're dead," Jasper grunted. "Fucken toasted" He added. I cant let them get in trouble. Taking a detour was my idea. Now I might be a screw-up and an asshole but I don't let the innocent get involved in my doings. Especially not Bella, Alice or the Hales. Well, Jasper. Prom Queen and King can get bent for all I care.

"No, Just _me_," As I said this, Rosalie Hale turned to face me. She had a confused expression on her perfect face. Her blue eyes stared back at me. "Get back to the library" I ordered them as I reached into my pocket. I tore away my gaze from the blonde and headed to her brother. "Get your dick off it," I said, as I shoved my package into his jeans.

"Em _no_" Bella said, taking my hand. "What are you doing risking getting caught for_ us_?"

"No. Not for _them_," I told her, nodding my head to the Popular couple. "For you," I added.

"Thanks Em," Alice smiled.

"Get back to the library," I hissed at them again. I kicked off running, towards the direction where we last saw Aro walking by. With his slow pace, I would be there before he actually made it to the library. "I wanna be a cowboy ranger!" I shouted, as I ran through the hall way. "Before the day I die, I wanna ride!" I kept yelling.

"That son of a bitch!" I heard Aro's voice yell at the other end of them hall. "Get back here McCarty!" His voice thick with fury.

I throw Aro Volturi a smirk. And I began racing off. "I wanna be an air-born ranger!" I tore off the Prom banners, taped on the pallid walls. They were pathetically made with glitter and markers. Such creativity that all these Preppy girls had in their empty heads. I wonder how much Bella would want if I bribe her into running for Prom Queen?….

As I saw Aro right behind my steps, I took a left turn and into the Gym. "McCarty!" He yelled as I entered. I walked straight into the Basketball courts. With just my luck, a basket-ball was sitting still at the corner.

"Argh!" I roared as I heard the door burst open. "Three!" I howled, taking a slow-motioned step towards the hoop. "Two! One!"

"McCarty! McCarty!"

I shot the ball towards the hoop, not removing my hold on it. Scoring into it. "We Win! We Win!" I shouted as I began to do my super awesome Emmett-Happy Dance.

"McCarty! What is this? What are you doing?" Aro's pale face was red with anger, as he saw me bouncing the ball. "What are you doing diddling a basket-ball?"

"If I was diddling a basket-ball this would be a very different conversation," I chuckled.

"Out Emmett," He ordered me.

"Don't you want to hear my excuse?" I asked casually as I spun the ball on my index finger.

"Give me the ball!" He yelled.

"I think Im going to try for a Scholarship," I replied, ignoring his demand. I rushed my shoulder in my Im-too-good manner.

* * *

**Hey Guys!**

**Well this was a short one, and well Emmett's POV was harder for me to write. So sorry for the bad chapter.  
**


	12. It's in Jasper's Underwear

**Bella's POV**

"Hurry Up!" I hissed at Rosalie as she stopped to walk, just a hall away from the Library.

"Look Swan, I don't know about _you_, but running _and_ sweating is _not_ my thing," She said, as she ran her fingers through those blonde curls. How I wish I could strap her down to a chair, and shave each and everyone of her curls. And watch her scream from the embarrassment when she wakes and finds her pretty little head, hairless! If only i were _that_ hearltess. Nah! If only i had a pair of scissors on me.

"Can your sister be anymore conceited?" Alice snorted, as she asked Jasper when they ran past Rosalie.

"Believe it or not, she _can_" He chuckled.

"Bite me Jazz," Rosalie said, still continuing to walk.

"Control your girlfriend, can you?" I sneered to Cullen.

"Open the door Jasper," Edward said, ignoring me, as we reached our destination. Finally! We are safe.

"Sure," Jasper replied. He and Alice stopped outside the Library. "After you Ma'am," He said curtly as the pixie giggled to herself, and entered the room as Jasper held the door open for us.

"Get inside," I grunted, as I pushed Rosalie inside the library.

"Do you think Aro caught Emmett?" Alice asked, as I walked towards my seat.

"If he did, he gets what he deserves. Dragging us to his locker, just so he can get some weed? No wonder that guy is a fuck up," Cullen said, rubbing his temples.

"Fuck off Cullen," I yelled, as I pushed my chair back, before I could even sit down.

"Excuse me?" He asked, perplexed due to my outburst.

"She_ said_-"

"I _know_ what she said!" Edward growled at Jasper.

"Loose the attitude Edward," Alice said furiously. Aw How sweet. Protecting the one she loves.

"What is your problem Swan?" He asked me. Ignoring Alice.

"_You_ are my problem!" I said honestly. Surprisingly my voice wasn't as thick with fury as i thought it would. "You cant even appreciate the fact that McCarty just took the blame for us? Who the fuck knows what Volturi is going to do to him! And we _all_ know how much Aro hates Emmett. But _he_ didn't care! He still rather us come off squeaky clean, while he gets the full blast of the Volturi wrath. You're an ungrateful son of a bitch! "

The room was silent, as I told Edward Cullen exactly what he deserved. Alice and both of the Hales, kept looking down at their tables. But the only one who met my stare was Him. His green eyes, glared back into mine. And a angry expression flashed across his godly face. "He didn't do this for _Us_. He did this for _you_," He said acidly.

"For me? For _All_ of us!" I replied. "Your ass is sitting here, while Emmett us going to get into deeper shit after Aro catches him."

"Are you sure this is about Emmett?" He asked, his facial expression was still the same, but his eyes showed amusement. The same look he gave me. Before.

"Don't," I ordered him through my teeth. "_Don't_ go there,"

"Why Bella?" He chuckled. "Are you sure _this_ has to do with McCarty? Or does it have to do with what happened _before_?"

"Nothing happened," I yelled at him.

Rosalie snickered next to Edward. She picked her head up, breaking the moment of joy that I felt when she was silent and not looking towards me. "What happened before?" She asked Cullen.

"Stay out of it Hale," Alice said to the Blonde as, she looked directly at my face. Alice could see my anger growing. Enough that by the look on her face she feared fir herself.

But at the moment nothing else matter. No one around. It was only Edward and I. In a face-off. "Keep your mouth shut if you want to live," I threatened him, as I took my seat.

"Edward?" Rosalie called his name. Making her voice soft and seductive. As if using her 'curse' it would help Cullen reveal what happened before. "Tell me," She continued touching his perfect shoulders.

"Bella and I, were alone by the hall. After Aro left us alone so we could get the drinks for our lunch hour," That fucker! " We had a deep yet unsatisfying conversation. I told her I knew almost or exactly how to read a person. What might be going through their heads at the time. Or who they truly are. Swan got rather _comfortable_ with me and well….Let's just say it was hard to get her off me"

"Liar!" I yelled. "_You_ kissed _me_!"

"You _what_?!" Both blondes and the Pixie shouted. Shock plastered on their pale faces.

"You're a pathetic Twit Cullen," I hissed.

"You loved every moment of it," He laughed.

"Son of a-"

"Get inside!" I stopped, my cursing as Emmett came through the door. With Aro Volturi right behind him. "Get your stuff," He said angrily, as he pushed Emmett along.

"Watch it Man," Emmett grunted as he almost hit the table.

"Dumbass here took it upon himself to go to the Gym," Aro said, as Emmett walked to his seat. "Im sorry to inform you that you will be without his services for the rest of the day,"

"BOOHOO!" Emmett pretended to cry, as he took a seat on the table to my left. "Give me a tissue, I think Im about to cry you a river," He continued, with fake disappointment.

"Everything is a big joke to you, isn't it McCarty?" Aro said, with a rough look on his face, but his voice calm as it has been all day. " That fire alarm you pulled on Friday was a big joke, wasn't it?"

"You gotta admit it was pretty sweet," Emmett laughed.

"What if your home…what if your family," Volturi didn't know where exactly to take his lecture. He knew nothing about what Emmett cared for. He didn't know how exactly to get him to understand that he no longer is a child, that he is an adult. "What if your _dope_ was on fire?"

"Well isn't that what you do with it?" Alice's chiming voice said. "I mean it needs to be-"

"Shut up Alice," Rosalie said, as she rolled her eyes, and looked back to Emmett. She looked rtaher worried.

"Impossible Sir," Emmett said casually. Not paying attention to anything the last two girls said. "It's in Hale's underwear," He smirked.

"I..uh," Jasper froze in his chair.

"Maybe you should check," Edward mumbled as he laughed.

Aro's glance tore away from Emmett for a brief second, and his almost crimson eyes landed on Cullen. "You think this is cute? Do you think he is bitchin' "

"He is pretty Cool," I interrupted. Saving Cullen's ass one more time. Fucken Jock.

"Let me tell you something," Aro began, focusing his gaze on McCarty one more time. "Look at him," He pointed to the back table. Our head automatically snapped back towards him. "He is a complete fuck-up."

"Watch the language Aro," I hissed at the Dean.

"You want to see something funny?" He ignored me, and kept talking. "You visit Emmett McCarty in five years and you'll see how fucking funny his is."

Emmett and Aro began a glare contest. One looking at the other, as if looks could actually kill. We wouldn't know who would survive that battle. "Shut up," Emmett murmured, as his eyes met the desk-top.

Aro laughed lightly. He walked towards the back row. Heading towards Emmett. A look of amusement in his face. Loving every moment that he gets to insult the grizzly. "What's the matter Emmett, your going to cry?" He taunted, as he pulled Emmett's curly hair back. Making Emmett's eyes look back at him.

"Leave him alone," Alice chirped in. Her small figure rose from her seat, and in her beautiful features anger was shown. And in her hazel eyes, tears glistened.

"Let's go," Aro hissed, pulling Emmett by the arm.

"Get your fucken hands off me!" Emmett yelled, as he tore Volturi's hold off him, and stood up. "I expected better manners from you Dick," He said as he pushed his way out of his seat. "For better hallway vision," Emmett said to Cullen, as he dropped a pair of black-tint sunglasses on his table.

"Fuck," Jasper mumbled as he looked down at his pants.


	13. Sexy Emmett

**Emmett's POV**

"Sit your dumbass down!" Aro yelled as he pushed me into the storage room, behind his office.

"Don't get your panties into a twist," I said, as I stumbled inside.

"That's the last time McCarty," Aro hissed as he closed the door, and I found an old box to sit in. "That's the _last_ time you ever make me look bad in front of those Kids," He said kicking the box. "Do you understand?" He growled louder.

"Not really," I shrugged, leaning on the dirty-white colored wall.

"I make thirty-thousand a year, I got a home, and Im not about to lose it for some Punk like you," He continued.

"Why don't you do me a favor then?" I asked casually. "Why don't you retire your old-ass and get out of my lushes curly black hair, and call it a day?" I laughed.

"One day McCarty," His voice drifted from anger, to something much more. His pale face, massively red from the furious look on his face, scared the living daylights out of me. He looked like a cruel vicious animal. Like A monster. " One day when you are out of here, and you have forgotten all about this place, and everyone has forgotten about you-"

"That's sorta impossible Dick," I interrupted. "I kind left my mark around Forks High," I snorted. "Countless tagging on the walls, desks, locker rooms. Just take a look at the Girls' locker room," I winked. Now that was my greatest masterpiece "I think Cullen and Hale are wrong," I began to laugh again. "I _do_ have School spirit, I went through all the cheerleaders,"

"When you are wrapped around your own pathetic life," He said calmly, with a hint of that previous fury still there. "I will be there," He hissed, causing me to hit my head on the wall, as I jumped back. With my eyes wide. "That's right," He grinned. "Im going to kick the shit out of you," He snarled.

"Is that even legal?" I asked, with shock still on my dimpled face.

"Im going to knock your Dick in the dirt!"

"Are you threatening me? I believe that isn't in the Student handbook," I said.

"What are you going to do about it?" He said, with amusement in his voice. Ha, I've been sadly mistaken about Dick. He just wasn't shit, he is old shit that likes to harass Teenage boys. Can I sue Him? Maybe if I cry, I can say it was sexual harassment. I mean, _Look_ at me! I cant even keep my hands off me. Whoa. That was too much, right there. "No one is going to believe you," He continued. Well this just got awkward.

"No," I mumbled. Well It's true! Let's face it. No one will.

"That's right," He smirked. "No one is going to take your word over mine. I am a man of respect around here, they love me. Im a swell guy. And you?" He laughed darkly. "You're a lying sack of shit,"

"Perhaps," I chirped in. "Watch it Dick, I might end up being your family. Little Jane has had her eye on me for a while. Maybe if I wink and smile at her, _this_ lying sack of shit, will be your son-in-law. How do you like them apples?" I said, as I stood up.

"Tough Guy huh?" He growled, as he took a step closer. You could see the difference even from where I stood. Aro Volturi , a man of barely five-feet and six-inches. Around his fifties. As old and fragile-looking as a thin piece of paper. Then there was _me_. Mighty Emmett McCarty. Glorious, sexy bastard, of six-feet and three-inches. Built like a god. I don't mean to toot my own horn but, _Toot Toot_.

"Back off old man," I huffed.

"Let's find out how tough you are!" He shouted, and the sound came out louder than it really was. His sound waves bounced off the small closet. "Ill give you the first punch," He sneered.

I just look back at him. Incredulous that he was actually doing this. Did Dick really want to get in a fist fight with me? He has to know, in that thick Skull of his, that this will not end good. That I can knock him into a comma. Why? Or is it that, that's what he is expecting? For me to throw the first punch? Oh Snap! That's it! If I swing, Im surely kicked out. And Ol' man McCarty would love an excuse to rip me a new one. Oh Joy! An other reason to disappoint my dearest mother.

"Take a swing Emmett!" He yelled as he pointed as his chin. I didn't look at him, after that. I sinked back to the old box. And sat my Brad-Pitt butt down. "That's what I thought," He laughed. "You will always be nothing Emmett," He shouted as he walked out the small room. I heard as he chained it form the outside. Oh don't I feel special. Locked in my School, like a prisoner.

"An escape would be nice," I mumbled to myself. "Hale!" I shouted as a picture of the Blonde came floating into my head. "That fucker is getting his sweating D, all over my plant!" I groaned. "Well one way out of here." I looked up to a pile of boxes in the corner. All stacked up. Pointing towards and open air vent. "Thank the sky!" I shouted happily to myself. "The Emmster one, Aro _Nada_!" Oh Yeah. Spanish Class is paying off. I mean, you try _not_ to learn anything when someone as delicious as Angela Weber being your tutor.

"A naked Blonde comes into a bar," I begin to talk to myself. I carefully slither my way through the air vent, careful not to press too hard on anything. Damn me and me hunk-a-licious Bod. My heavy frame, could surely bend the vent if I wasn't careful "She walks in with a poodle in one arm," I continue. "And a two foot salami in the other." I chuckle to myself. " She moves the poodle to the table," I keep on crawling my way around. Not sure of where Im going. But every tunnel has it's end point, Right? " And then the Bartender says, 'I suppose you wont be needing a drink'" A heard a small crack form under me. I continued to crawl faster, with the sound becoming louder. " The naked lady says-" I yelled as the vent collapsed underneath me and I went tumbling down. "_Oh! Shit!" _

_

* * *

_

**:)**

**Guys!!!**

**Thanks sooo much!!!**

**For all the reviews and the love. Lol**

**Cant even express how thankful I am.**

**For all of it.**

**:)**

**To the lovely Pepa333:**

**"Of course your the piss to MY pants!"  
**


	14. Red and Lacy

**Bella's POV**

"What the _hell_ is His problem?!" Rosalie spat as Aro and Emmett left the room.

I turned around to face her. "Why do you care Hale?" I asked her.

"Because…" She mumbled.

"Did you _see_ Emmett's face?" Alice whispered from her seat. "It…It broke my heart," She sniffled, as I saw small crystal tears run down her cheeks.

"It's okay Ally, Emmett's strong," Jasper consoled her as he moved from his seat, and quickly walked over to her. He smoothly wrapped his arm around her tiny shoulders, and took a seat next to her. Placing her head on his chest, running his long pale fingers through her Raved jet-black hair. "And I know that Emmett doesn't believe a word Aro says," He continued.

"I doubt it," I whispered from my seat. Looking at the lovely image Alice and Jasper made. It was fascinating how you could feel their love radiate off them. And not to mention _amusing_ that they have only _just_ met.

"What?" Rosalie asked. Her eyes, impossible as it seemed, also glistened with tears. Except for the Blonde, unlike Alice, she didn't dare to cry. But you had to be an idiot if you couldn't hear the emotion in her voice.

"Look, Im right there with you Jazz," I said disregarding the Blonde female.

" Oh please," Edward huffed. "McCarty can be strong as a fucken bear, but that still doesn't mean that Aro's comments don't get to him. He gets that shit at home _and_ at school, no wonder he's such a rebel," He chuckled humorlessly.

"How can you even take this as a joke!" Rosalie asked, making her voice loud. She had a look of anger and hurt on her beautiful face. Her blue eyes were still threatening to spill tears.

"You know what," I sighed loudly. "McCarty doesn't need anyone standing up for him. Or anyone's sympathy. None of you can ever understand what it is not to meet up to your parents expectations," I snarled. How could _any_ of them pretend like they know what Emmett has gone through? The shit that happens to him is what makes him stronger. it's the reason why he doesn't take any shit from anyone. And none of _them_ can ever know what it is to know that you will always be nothing. Even if like Emmett, _we_ deny it.

"I wonder where that Crazy bastard is anyway," Alice giggled, from Jasper's chest.

"Giving Aro Hell," Jasper laughed by her side.

"_Oh Shit_!" Our heads snapped up as we heard a giant crack from the roof.

"Put your head down!" Edward shouted at me, as pieces of the roof's tile began to fall everywhere around me.

"Im fi-" Before I could finish my sentence, I screamed as a giant body landed next to my left leg.

"That's going to hurt in the morning," Emmett roared with laughter as he jumped up to his feet. We all stared at him incredulously. Had he just come from the…_roof_? As we watched him, he dusted off his red plaid shirt he had on. He shook his head violently to remove small dusty pieces of title out of his dark curls. "What?" He asked, finally making eye contact with us. "I forgot my pencil," He winked at me.

"Jesus Christ Almighty!" Volturi shouted from outside.

"Emmett!" I laughed loudly as I sprang to my feet and jumped up to hug him. I wrapped my slender legs around his muscular waist, as he spun me around. "You clever son of a-"

"Aro's coming!" Rosalie hissed from her seat. Emmett quickly dropped me to my feet and ran to Rosalie's desk, and slithered his way underneath. Rolling himself into a ball at her feet. Even to save his own ass he makes a fool of himself.

"What happened?" Aro shouted as he came barging in through the metal doors.

"The sky is falling," Alice said, as she straighten herself up. She looked rather sad as her head left Jasper's chest. Where she probably wanted to spend the rest of her life.

"What was that noise?" Volturi asked, as his dark eyes scanned the room. I quickly shoved some pieces of tile under my desk, cleaning the visible pieces.

"What noise?" I asked as I spread the dust around the floor.

"I was in my office and I just heard a noise," Aro said through his teeth.

"Well can you describe the noise?" Jasper asked, as he ran a hand through his Honey-Blonde hair.

"Do I have to repeat myself to you Mr. Hale?" Aro asked.

"Ow," My eyes widen as a heard a bang beneath Rosalie's desk.

**"**I banged my fist on the desk, making a fast rhythm.

Pressure pushing down on me

Pressing down on you no man ask for

Under pressure - that burns a building down

Splits a family in two

Puts people on streets**"**

"What is _that_?" Aro asked, raising an eyebrow at me.

"Fuck, I didn't think my voice was _that_ bad. Thanks for the confidence booster," I said to him. Placing a hand on my chest, faking being insulted.

"Swan I am not playing around with any of you Brats. _What_ was that noise?" He asked fiercely.

"Sir, there was no noise," The pixie said.

"I know what I heard!" The Dean yelled.

"Aro I think your-" Rosalie stopped midway of her sentence. Replacing her words with a giant gasp. There was another bang from underneath her table.

**"**It's the terror of knowing

What the world is about

Watching some good friends

Screaming 'Let me out'

Pray tomorrow - gets me higher

Pressure on people - people on streets**"**

"Will you shut up Swan!" Aro yelled. His white face started becoming wrinkly with irritation.

**"**Chippin' around - kick my brains around the floor

These are the days it never rains but it pours **"**

"Are you sure it wasn't _that_ noise you where talking about?" Edward's velvety voice asked as he pointed at me. "As you can tell Swan isn't the most blessed singer there is," His amazingly soft lips curled to an evil smirk.

"No it wasn't," He grunted. "I may have not caught you in the act this time-" He said. From under Rosalie's desk I saw Emmett pinching the Blondes legs. He caught me looking at him, and he scrunched up his face in disgust. Making me burst out laughing. "-I will not be made a fool of Ms. Swan," He glared at me.

He began walking away, when all of a sudden, Aro Volturi disappeared onto the floor. "_Oops_," Rosalie giggled, slapping her hand onto her mouth.

"You just got another Saturday!" Aro shouted as he ran out the Library.

"What the hell Cullen!" I shouted as I threw a paper ball at him. "Am I really a bad singer?" I asked acidly.

"My opinion matters?" He asked, as he threw me an angry look.

"Get out! Get out!" Rosalie screeched, kicking Emmett under her.

"God!-_Ow_! Relax!" He growled as he crawled from under the table.

"You're a fucken pig," She sneered, slapping the back of his head before he stood up.

"It was an accident," He laughed loudly as he raised to his feet.

"You're an asshole," She hissed.

"But they were such a pretty red," He teased her, wiggling his dark eyebrows.

"What was?" Jasper questioned as he joined the conversation. Obviously curious.

"Your sister's lacy underwear," Emmett winked.

"Why would you tell me that?" Jasper pretended to gag from disgust.

"Sorry," Emmett huffed. "Yo Virgin!" He called Jasper as he walked towards him. "Can I borrow my dubage?" He said.

"Um," Jasper groaned as his expression became uncomfortable.

"Get it out!" Emmett yelled.

"Close your eyes," Jasper whispered to Alice. Alice obliged as her bell-like voice formed small giggles. Jasper reached into his jeans and pulled out a small plastic bag. "Here," He said handing it to McCarty. His face red form embarrassment.

"Ah.... thanks," Emmett said as he grabbed the package with two fingers.

"No McCarty," Edward snarled. "You are _not_ doing that in here!"

Emmett stopped dead on his tracks. He turned back to face the perfect Edward Cullen. A giant grin spread across his dimpled face. "Watch me,"

* * *

**:)**

**Okay well the song is called "Under Pressure" Its by David Bowe, **

**but My Chemical Romance and The Used**

**Preform it together. Both versions are good, but if you**

**want to hear it I recomend the MCR version :)  
**


	15. Twin High

**Bella's POV.**

"McCarty! Not in _here_!" Edward growled, as Emmett walked away, to the back of the Library. Ignoring the demands of Mr. Cullen.

"Leave Him," Rosalie whispered as she looked at the direction where he left in. Her gaze prolonged after Emmett's figure. If it wasn't because I was seeing it, I wouldn't have believed that Rosalie Hales eyes showed _longing_. A _real_ emotion for Emmett McCarty.

I smirked. "Aw Poor Em, all alone up there," I sighed, dramatically. "Maybe _I_ should-"

Before I could finish my sentence, Rosalie jumped up from her chair and began walking after Emmett. "There's always a first time for everything," She said, as she tossed her blonde hair back, and continued her path.

"_Damn_ it," Jasper grunted, slamming his fist on the wooden table.

"What is it?" Alice asked softly, as she placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Strange isn't it?" I laughed lightly.

"What is?" Jasper asked, still looking down at the table.

"That feeling that your getting in your chest. Those thoughts circling your mind. Heavy Conscience?" I said to him. Knowing perfectly well what was going through his mind.

"Fuck!" He hissed, as he, as well, springed onto his feet and followed his sister.

"What was _that_?" Alice asked softly, as she watched the Blonde walk away. There was sadness in her eyes.

"It's Twin Connection Ally," I explained. "Jasper was feeling bad for letting Rosalie walk away like that. Knowing that she'll be smoking it up with Emmett-"

"He wants to _protect_ her?" She asked, her face was puzzled. "But he-"

"Yep." I said popping the P. "He hates her alright. But still she's his family," I shrugged.

Alice's pale face, soften up. And there was more emotion to her expression than ever. "Oh Jazzy! Hold up!" She said, as she gracefully stood from her chair, and danced her pixie-self to Jasper.

"Shouldn't you be joining the Druggie? "Edward asked me, as I noticed that it was only him and me in the front of the room. Just _Us_. Alone ._Again_.

"Your too stereotypical Cullen," I said to him, as my leg started tapping nervously.

"Am I?" He laughed smoothly. " But as I recall, you were the one who wanted McCarty to go get his stash from his locker ,"

"You're a little to perceptive of what _I_ say Cullen," I replied with a smile.

"It's hard to miss what your lovely voice has to say Isabella," His velvety voice sang out to me, as he stood from his table, but instead of following the rest of the Detention Party, he walked up to me. Taking a seat On the table. His body in front of me. His mastering eyes looking deeply back to mine. I had to scoot my chair back, the nervous and tingles my body was filling with were overwhelming. "It's hard not to listen to you,"

"I thought my voice sickened you," I said to him, placing my hand on my leg. Forcing the tapping to stop.

"Sounds to me like you're the one who is perceptive of what _I_ say Ms. Swan," He chuckled as he ran a hand through his messy bronzed hair.

"It was an _Insult_ Edward. It's sort of hard to miss," I giggled, I could sense my face turning a shade of red.

Edward's gaze lingered on my face. Making my breathing to stop. My heart spluttered as he leaned in. Moving his face, and shifting his body closer to me. "Do I make you nervous Isabella?" He whispered to me.

Without thinking my body leaned in too. Making our faces only inches away from each other. I could smell his sweet breathe. And my lips began to quiver. "Not at All," I replied back. Finally gaining my speech back. "Im not intimidated Cullen,"

Across his godly face, Edward smiled a beautiful crooked grin. Making my heart melt. "Is that so? I can change that," He smirked, as he placed a hand on my cheek.

"Go for it. I _dare_ you," I replied.

"It'll be my pleasure," He whispered.

"Do your-" Before I could even get my last words out, I stopped. My mind started racing to what had just happen these last few minutes. My mind played back everything I said. Oh God! Im _flirting_ with Edward fucken Cullen! And, I _giggled_!

"Bella?" Edward slapped me softly on my cheek. "You zoned out," He chuckled.

What am I doing? It's Edward Cullen! I _hate_ this guy! Same one who, along with the Prom Queen, is making detention more of a torture than it regularly I mean, He is Edward Cullen! Delicious Jock. Incredible, amazing...Hold it Bella! Rewind back to a couple of hours. "Drop Dead Cullen," I snapped, as I pushed him back on the table. I grabbed my Ipod from the table and walked towards where, Emmett was probably rolling his joint up.

"Easy there Jazzy," As I walked up to the group I saw, Emmett slapping Jasper on the back, as he coughed up smoke.

"You got Jasper to do it?" I laughed, as I took a seat next to Emmett.

"He wanted to be first, before Rose here did," He said pointing at the Blonde, who impossibly seemed very calm. She was sitting on a red seat, with her body perfectly relaxed.

"Take this Blondie," Alice giggled loudly, as she handed Rosalie a small joint.

"Humph. Am I the only one who stays _above_ the influence?" I asked, as I noticed that the energetic fairy, was also high.

"Well I don't know about _all_ the time," Emmett laughed. "But Im in all my senses right now. They wouldn't even let me take a puff," He said as he laughed again.

"Let it out!" Alice yelled happily, as Rosalie began to choke on the smoke. "No No." She shook her head. Her cropped hair, shook in every direction which it was spike up in. "Inhale it _and_ exhale, don't just hold it," She said rolling her eyes.

"Had some practice there Al?" I snickered.

"My cousin James showed me a couple of times, back in the day," She said indifferently as she slapped a hand on her stomach. "Im hungry,"

"I can make O's!" Rosalie giggled, as she blew smoke out of her mouth. Before she could attempt it once more, she began to cough very loudly.

"Give me that," I rolled my eyes at her, and took the joint from her.

Before I could place the joint on the small table in front of me, Jasper took it away from my hand. "You know," He burst out laughing before he could even get a third word out. He stomped his feet on the floor roughly, holding his sides. "Chicks can not hold their smoke," He said smoothly. His blonde hair was all over his face, hiding those blue eyes of his. "That's what it is," He said as he snapped his fingers at Rosalie.

"Okay," Emmett spoke loudly, taking it from Jasper. "Enough for both of you Blondes."

"I am _so_ Popular!" Rosalie shouted, making Alice go into a hysterical giggle fit. "Everyone loves me." She continued. "Everyone is always all up on my _grill_," She laughed loudly at herself. "But being perfect isn't enough for _them_," She huffed. "My mistakes they never forget. Imagine what would happen if they ever found out that I, Rosalie Lillian Hale, smoked a blunt with Emmett fucken McCarty? The scandal!" She laughed, placing a hand on her chest. Humph. She was more dramatic than I am.

I snapped my head up, as we heard a door burst open. And to my shock I found Edward Cullen, walking out of the Librarians office, smoke surrounding him. Filling the entire of office. "This is some good shit!"

* * *

***Clears Throat***

**I, in no way, Know exactly what weed does. I have never tried it**

**and well since I dont know some side effects or anything, only the basic things**

**that you hear most people say, so if it doesnt make sense from here and the next couple of chaoters, Bare with me. ALl yuo gotta know is that they are High as the Sky :)  
**


	16. Makes Me Wonder

**Bella's POV**

"Edward Cullen!" I hissed, as He stumbled his way out of the office. "Where the hell did you get that from?" I asked when I saw the room filled with smoke. He smiled at me hugely as he dropped the small joint on the floor. Smashing the remains out with his shoe. He doubled checked. Idiot. Making sure that there was no fire.

"Hold it Swan," He said, as he stood straight, inhaling deeply. "Nice stuff McCarty," He said to Emmett, as he ignored my question. "Really," He smirked.

"Um, Thanks. Sporto, Do you really think _you_ should be doing shit like this? I mean your future does ride on having a healthy body and all that crap," Emmett said, as he gave me a worried look.

"Live it up McCarty!" Edward shouted. He stretched his arm forward. Moving his slender fingers happily."I feel _so_-"

"Alive!" Jasper shouted from his seat on the rug next to Alice.

"Calm" Rosalie said softly, as she played with the ends of her blonde curls.

"Energetic?" Alice asked, but she began another round of giggles. "Seriously, does this school have like Spaghetti or something?" She asked Jasper. Jasper just smiled at her, placing a hand over her shoulder. SO this is where the confidence comes from? You think he would be able to do that without being _on_ something.

"Cullen Please, just _sit_," I begged him. I quickly got up from the seat next to Emmett, and I walked towards his side. I grabbed him by his firm Arm. "You're an idiot. I never even thought you would so something's stupid as _this_," I scowled him as I shook my . I at least thought Cullen had enough brains not to do something like this. He was an athlete after all. Dont they give them encouraging talks about staying clean?

"Swan-" He pushed my grip away from his arm. "If I wanted to hear any complaints I would have shown up like this at Home," He laughed.

"Emmett," I grunted. I gave McCarty an irritated look. Honestly. What's with everyone and drugs?

"Okay, all of you just sit down and shut up," Emmett ordered as he stood up from the red chair. "Aro might be coming in, and if he sees that all of your-" He stopped his command as he began roaring with laughter. His gaze on the other four.

"Emmett!" I yelled at him. Fuck. Im such an idiot. What did I get everyone into?

"S-Sorry," He said through his laughter. "Its just-They Are so _baked_!" He roared again.

"Are you retarded or something?" I asked him, giving him an annoyed look. "Or is it just a _natural_ High for you?" I rolled my eyes.

"Lighten up Bells," He chuckled. His laughter was drowning out. His face gained a more serious, or serious enough for him. But I knew Emmett well enough. I scared 's the only reason why he was shrinking back. So much for Mr. Tough. "They are so uptight, they need to live a little," He defended his case.

"I wonder if anyone struggles with you," I murmured shaking my head at him.

**"**I wake up with blood-shot eyes

Struggled to memorize**"**

Apparently I hit the musical side of Emmett. He began moving his body from side to side. Wiggling it from left to right.

"The way it felt between your thighs

Pleasure that made you cry

Feels so good to be bad

Not worth the aftermath, after that

After that

Try to get you back

I still don't have the reason

And you don't have the time

And it really makes me wonder

If I ever gave a fuck about you **"**

McCarty spun around. In a 360 turn. Waving his hands in the air."Im a playa!" Emmett screamed as he stopped singing. "Ladies be all up on me," He winked.

"How did we get from this-" I pointed at the toasted four, that stared back at Emmett amusedly.."-To you being a Hot shot?"

"Well It's true," He shrugged as he sat his big butt down. "Just was making sure you guys knew," He chuckled again.

"You know what _I_ wonder?" Jasper spoke smoothly. His voice sounded distant and far.

"What?" The pixie asked.

"If Cullen has a middle name," The blond male began to laugh. "No, seriously. Do you?" He looked at Edward.

"Guess-"

"His middle name is Anthony." Rosalie cut in before Edward could finish his sentence. "As in Edward Anthony Cullen," She said his full name. Even his full name sounded perfect.

"How the fuck-"

"Your birthday is June 20. Your 6 feet tall. You weight Hundred and Fifty pounds. And your social security number is 049380913" Rosalie finished as she tried capturing smoke with her pale hand. The rest of us looked back at her. Not sure what to say. How did she know all this?

"Wow are you psychic?" Alice asked, as she poked the Blonde girl in the arm.

"No," Rosalie replied simply.

"Well, would you mind telling me how you know all this about me?" Edward asked, rising his eyebrow at her.

Rosalie sighed. She reached into her black purse, that she had been carrying with her all day. She pulled out a dark leather square. "I stole your wallet," She admitted, with a smirk, as she threw it at him.

"Great. Now we have a fucken thief in here," Edward said furious, as he looked through his wallet.

"She is not a thief. She is multi-talented," I laughed, as I resumed my seat next to Emmett.

"Nothing better be missing," Cullen hissed, as he checked every inch of his leather wallet.

"Please," Rosalie huffed. "Your twenty bucks and your beaver shot are in there,"

"What?" Emmett asked, his face was turning red. I assumed he was holding in his laughter.

"He has a nudey picture in there. Its perverted," Rosalie said.

"No fucken way!" Emmett laughed loudly. "Let's see it!"

* * *

**Quickie!!!**

**I'll update Soon.**

**Promise :)  
**


	17. Welcome to the Jungle

**Rosalie's POV**

"You do?" Bella asked, her voice was a little to loud for my sensitive ears to bare. Her voice was High. Not as bell-like as the midgets, but it was annoying nonetheless.

"It's not mine!" Edward yelled. "I don't know how it got there!"

"Riiiiggghtt," I dragged out the word. Seriously. Guys have needs, Im sure Edward knows about _that_. He is as Popular as me, but he hasn't had a Girlfriend. At least that's what I hear. Their not even sure if he…_swings_ the same way as the rest of the Wrestling team. He _is_ attractive, and I have to admit, I've tried giving Him a go. But apparently Im not worthy of His interest. . Pssh. As If. Maybe the rumors _are_ True. I mean, Who could reject _me_?

"Shut up Rosalie. Stay out of my wallet next time," He threw my purse at me, as he passed through us. He walked away, back to the front of the Library.

"Hide it better Then!" I yelled after him.

"Wait! I still want to see it Cullen!" Bella laughed, and ran after him. How Ironic. I might be out of my senses but honestly, How can no one else see that the Jock is after the schools Freak? He doesn't want _me_, but He still manages to find _Swan_…appealing? They are all about the intense love stares. Its revolting.

"Um…" The tiny weirdo, looked at My brother. Alice scrunched her face, like if she was thinking really hard about something.

"What is it Ally?" Jasper asked her. He placed a hand on hers. Argh. God, Please don't let Him fall for her. That's what I need. Another Loser in my family. Like Jasper wasn't enough. It's not that I didn't Love…or care about Him, it's just Im not the type of person that likes to share the spotlight. How can you be unique, when you have a twin?

"Don't think Im weird okay-"

I grunted. "I think it's a little too late for that," I mumbled.

"You want to see the Picture don't you?" Jasper asked with a small chuckle. He ignored me, and continued to look at Alice lovingly. He always does _that_. He chooses someone else over Me. Over his Sister. He loves everyone else, except for me…

"Well -_yeah_," She giggled. "Cullen doesn't look like a Perv, So I want to see what Sporto Hides," She winked at my Brother.

"See you later Em," He waved at McCarty, as he dashed to the front of the Library . Hand in Hand with Alice. Forgetting Me…

"That little Girl is some kind of strange," Emmett said casually. Trying to make small talk. If there is one thing, out of the many things, that I despise is someone giving me Pitty. He doesn't have to sit there and talk to me, just because Jasper chooses some small elf over Me. Because everyone else rather be in someone else's presence.

"Go to Hell McCarty," I spat at Him, as I got up from the Chair I was occupying.

"No wait, wait," He jumped to his feet, and grabbed my slender arm with his massive hand.

"What?" I asked through clenched teeth. I pushed his hold off my arm, not because I minded, but because there was some eccentric energetic pulse that made my skin tingle when he held on. I cant describe it. There is any words to describe exactly The way My heart fluttered. It almost made me want to sit down, from the sudden rush of a butterfly effect. I don't know what exactly that was. Maybe Im allergic to Him?

"You haven't looked through _my _wallet yet, Blondie," He smirked, pushing away the small sad expression he had when I pushed him off. He sank his hands into his pickets of his Jeans. He made small grunts as he continued to search, tossing out small pieces of trash out of them. "Aha!There we go," He smiled. He tossed me his black, piece of leather, and sat back down to his chair. "Sit," He motioned me.

I sighed. What harm could there Be? Some part of me, and I don't know how strong that part was, That wanted _and_ craved Emmett's company. Must be my Insane side. "Fine. Let's see what You Have," As I opened the flap, I dropped myself back on the chair.

"Search Away," He said, but leaned forward to grab my Purse. "What no Protesting?" He raised an eyebrow at me.

"Huh?" I asked.

"I don't see you squealing about Me looking through your Shit," He cleared.

"I don't Care," I shrugged.

"Awesome," He laughed. "I've never seen a Tampon up close,"

I looked through his receipts, pieces of memos, and his ID.

Emmett Joseph McCarty. I read his full name out of his ID. It was funny how someone so, _Improper _can have such a lovely name. But then something in the back of his ID, trapped my attention. It was a small pack of rectangular photographs. Every picture was a different Girl. All of them Beautiful. And by the way they smiled, They showed personality. Warmth. Something Jasper always said I lacked.

"Are these your Girlfriends?" I asked, barely audible. I flaunted him the pictures.

"Some I consider my Girlfriends-" He grabbed my compact mirror of my purse, and a tube of Plumping Lip Gloss. "And others I _just_ consider," He shrugged. I watched Him, amusedly, as he applied some of my Lip Gloss. "Tasty," He laughed, as he pouted his lips in the mirror. "Sexy," He smiled at himself, waving at the mirror. Then he stopped Smiling, and I began to laugh. "What the fuck? _This_ shit burns!" He yelled, fanning his now plumped lips.

"Beauty Hurts," I murmured, but he didn't hear me. He just continued to pant, and lick his lips violently.

"Are you _that_ Kinky Rosie?" He said, still shocked from the burning sensation. "Pain your thing?" I just rolled my eyes at him.

I felt my face flush, when he called me _Rosie_. "What exactly do you consider?" I asked him, as the photos caught my attention again.

"If I want to hang out with them," He said smoothly. I chuckled as I saw him reapply more of the Lip Gloss.

"You don't believe in just _One_ guy and _One_ girl?" I questioned him.

Apparently my question got him off guard. He turned around and faced me. There was a sad expression upon his adorable face. "Do _you_?" He whispered.

"Yeah," I replied in the same tone. "It's the way it should be,"

He shook his head. Slowly, but determined. "It's _not_ for me," He said to me.

"Why not?" I leaned forward to him. My face only inches away from Him.

"Why do you have so much shit in your Bag?" He asked, as he copied my action.

I wanted to shrug, but the sudden closeness that I was feeling, prohibited me to do that motion. "I never throw anything away,"

"Neither do I," He smirked.

"I'd say you are afraid of Love," I mumbled, trying to keep my voice soft.

"I don't believe you know squat about me Rosalie," To my displeasure, He pulled away. Slumping back on his chair.

"Why? Because you see me, as A stupid Blonde?" The way everyone does. "As a girl who only has the looks. And the fierce attitude? There is a lot more to me McCarty. And I wish the day any of you idiots would finally see _that_ would come fast enough,"

"You're a very sexy girl

That's very hard to please

You can taste the bright lights

But you won't get them for free

In the jungle"

I laughed loudly, as he said that. "Oh Honestly Em," I got up from my chair.

"What?" He asked, a small smile grew on my lips, when I saw his brown eyes follow me.

"How much of a Prep do you think I am?" I ran my smooth fingers through my lushes blonde curls. Making sure to keep His eyes on me. I bit my lip. I watched his eyes pop out. Probably if they did widen one more inch, they would jump out of his sockets. "Guns N' Roses," I told him.

"The worlds a Jungle Babe," He answered, readjusting his amazing big eyes. "No one loves purely nowadays,"

Before I walked away from Him. Knowing well enough what my words were going to be. Sensing the pounding rhythm my heart was creating. Something I still wasn't sure what it meant. Or why Emmett provoked it on me. All I know, is that I had to say it, "_I_ can Change that,"

* * *

**Hey!**

**Sorry for the late Update!I was in NYBut Im Back!**

**Lol...If that makes anyone Happy?..Lol.**

**Enjoy!**

**Song:**

**Welcome to the Jungle **

**by**

**Guns N Roses  
**


	18. Nobody's Home

_"She wants to go home, but nobody's home.  
That's where she lies, broken inside._

_With no place to go, no place to go to dry her eyes._

_Broken inside......_

_Her feelings she hides.  
Her dreams she can't find.  
She's losing her mind.  
She's fallen behind.  
She can't find her place.  
She's losing her faith.  
She's fallen from grace.  
She's all over the place."_-Nobody's Home by Avril Lavigne

* * *

**Bella's POV**

"Leave me alone Alice!" Edward shouted at the pixie for the fifth time, since we went back to the front of the Library.

I was watching the exchange, giggling to myself from my original seat. "I just wanna see it!" Alice giggled, not giving any significance to the murderous glare Edward was giving her.

"Ally, Love," Jasper placed a hand on her shoulder. Making the small fairy calm down. "You shouldn't really bother Cullen, he is really embarrassed," Jasper acted almost like if he knew exactly how everyone felt. Which suits him rather well. He has a…_soothing_ radiation to him.

"Did…," Alice quickly forgot about Edward's Porn-shot and looked back at Jasper. She clearly didn't miss _that_ word the he had just used. "Did you call me L-love?" She stuttered, her hazel eyes shinning bright.

I laughed internally, as I saw Jasper's blue eyes pop. Now _he_ was the one who was embarrassed. A little too much. Humph. Maybe this isn't the way for Him to tell her exactly how he feels. Which is stupid because anyone can see how much affection Jasper has for Alice. I think even the stupid Blonde he has for a Sister notices. "Honestly Alice," I snorted. "Do you think so highly of yourself?" I gave Jasper a winked and he mouthed me a Thank You. Yep. This was certainly not the way for him to tell her how he feels.

A light blush crept up Alice's cheeks. "Can I see _your_ bag?" She asked me.

"What?" I raised an eyebrow at her, as I clutched my bag closer to i have to remind her again, about my privacy issues?

Before the pixie could say anything, Cullen began laughing loudly from the table he sat in. "Alice," He shook his head. "Why would you want to look through Swan's bag? Not like you'll find anything _sane_. I mean, _look_ at her. " He huffed, giving me a small glare.

"Shut up Cullen," Jasper hissed at him. Protecting me. "God, why do you always have to pick on her?" He continued.

"It's probably filled with sharp objects," Cullen ignored Hale's outburst. "She has insane written all of her," He laughed. "But _no_, I might be mistaken on that one," He said casually, correcting himself..

"Ignore him Bella," Alice whispered to me, placing her tiny hand on top of mine. Giving me some kind of support. I felt my eyes burn, as I kept my gaze on Cullen's.

"Nope," Edward smirked. "My guess is that it's filled with things she might need when she finally looses all her sanity and runs away from Home," Little did Edward Cullen know that what he was making fun of, was actually true. Except Im not as crazy to carry so much Shit with me. But the need to escape, he was dead-on on that one.

"My Home life might be unsatisfying," I sneered. Allowing him to know this about me. Something only Jacob Black knew about me. "And if I ever have the need to Run away, trust me when I say, it's none of your fucken business," I felt a silent tear roll down my cheek.

Oh, but that wasn't enough to get the Greek God to shut up. "So what?" He laughed, oblivious to my pain. "Your going to become a shopping-Bag lady?"

"Fuck you," I mumbled.

"Like sit in Alley-ways. Talk to buildings. Wear men's shoes," He chuckled darkly.

"She wont have to," Alice hissed at Edward. "If she ever needs a new start, she can always come with _me_. I am an only child," She defended me. She tighten the hold she had in my hand. Letting me know that she was there. In a way I felt gratitude for the Pixie. No one besides Black has ever defended me and showed affection. But I didn't need it. No. It was all pity.

"_Everyone's_ home life is unsatisfying," Jasper said. He looked down at his lap, I sensed that he didn't say this to make me feel better, but he told _himself_ That.

"What's the deal with you Swan?" Edward asked, dropping the evil glare. He noticed the tears falling effortlessly down my cheeks.

I shook my head at him, trying my hardest not to let him see me cry. I pushed Alice's hand away from mine, causing her to jump back, startled. "Forget it!" I yelled at him. "You're a fucken Idiot! Go. To. Hell. Sporto!"

"No, wait a minute!" Edward yelled back. "You have no right to yell at me Swan!"

"Leave me alone! You will never know anything!" I stood from the chair, grabbing my bag, and tried to walk away. In my hesitance to try and leave, I didn't notice when Edward Cullen had ran to me, and grabbed my arm tightly. Making sure I wont…or couldn't leave.

"Your hurting her," Jasper told Edward, when he saw me wince from his contact. It wasn't that his hold was painful. It was the damn electricity that he always caused me when he touched me. It made me dizzy.

Edward rolled his eyes at Hale. He didn't loosen his grip, he was aware that he wasn't hurting me. "Do you want to talk?" He asked me softly. Finally! I heard that soft velvety texture in his voice. The one that was, strangely, music to my ears.

"No," I replied simply. What was there to talk about? How i have no one? How incredibly pathetic i am?

"Why not?" He asked in the same tone.

"Just-" I exhaled loudly. "Leave me alone _please_," I murmured. "Go away," It took my will power to say that. I didn't know if my head wasn't thinking right, but I wanted and needed Edward to stay. It felt right, whenever he was near.

"Im just trying to help," He said, as he let me go. He looked at me, not that glare that I was getting accustomed to, it was softer. I saw regret in his eyes. He felt bad for joking about my life. But my life was a Joke. And so was his.

"You have Problems Cullen," I said, as he stopped on his tracks, as he made his way back to his seat. I was aware that Jasper and Alice were watching us intensely, but It didn't matter.

He turned around. Gracing me with his beautiful pale face. "Oh,_ I_ have problems?" He hissed.

I smirked. "You do everything, everyone tells you to do!" I shouted. "_That's_ a problem,"

"Im _no_ one's fool!" Cullen tried defending himself.

"Your _every_one's fool!" I contradicted him. "You cant seem to think for your fucken self! Your always trying your hardest to make everyone happy, _but_ yourself!"

"You don't know what you're talking about!" He shouted.

I laughed lightly. "I do know," I took a step closer to him. "You're a Patsy!"

"What?" He managed to say through his anger.

"She called you a Patsy," Alice told him. "It means, a tool, an idiot, a dumb-ass, a no-brain, a-"

"Shut up Alice," Edward threw her another glare.

"Truth hurts doesn't it, Cullen?" I asked.

"You don't know _my_ parents, Swan," He confessed. He sat on a table's surface. He gave me a sad look. "My father is a Doctor," He furrowed his eyebrows together. Edward looked not on ounce prideful of having a Doctor for a father. _I_ would. How much pride is there, when your dad is the Chief of Police?. In a town where there is hardly ever any crime. And if there is, someone stole a soda from a local store. Wow. Big crime fighter, my father is. "He expects a lot from me," He managed to removed the sad look on his face. His expression harden once more. I can guess that he felt, he gave too much away.

"But your never good enough?" I whispered, as I too soften my look.

"No," He shook his head. "What did your parents do too _you_?"

I felt the lump in my throat, squeeze me. Another rush of tears ? What a sharp pain does that word cause in my chest. Only if they knew, there was so much more to that pain. But I trusted not one of them. Not even Emmett. But I had to recognize that Cullen opened up some part of him to me. He trusted me. Somewhat. But trust he had in me. I took a deep breathe, well aware that I had three pairs of eyes, staring at me. "_He_ doesn't love me,"


	19. Nymphomaniac

**Bella's POV.**

Jasper let out the most loudest laugh, I have ever heard him produce. He had such a grand smile on his face. And a look in his eyes, that showed he was in absolute Bliss. Almost as if he was never happy. "You really did that Ally?" He asked the Pixie. Well of course he looked that way, the object of your affection can produce those kinds of effects.

"Well yeah," She giggled, as she shrugged. We were all sitting in a circle, in the back of the Library. Once more. After my sudden display of emotions in the front, I needed to be around Emmett and his humor. Just some sort of an escape. And the rest of the wonderers followed.

We were listening to Alice's story. Of the reason why she was stuck in Saturday School. "You have a temper, don't you?" Rosalie asked, she wasn't really interested. She had laughed a couple of times, but probably thinking she could have done something better, than what Alice did

"Yes," Alice replied kindly. "I mean, how would any of you react?" She looked at all of us. "See it clearly," She said. "Drama really is my life. I love acting, and Im told I don't have a bad voice either," She patted my back as she said this, and Edward huffed. "But when your acting, in a room jammed with people. And they all are there to watch you perform," She sighed sweetly. "It's amazing,".

"If it's so amazing Tink," Emmett addressed her. "Then why did you ruin your first Main performance?"

Alice giggled again. " Well that stupid _Jane_," She shuddered as she said her name. "Wanted my role for the longest. But with just my luck, I took it from right under her. Of course that didn't make her the slightest happy. Her clueless friends and her took it up to them to get even with me. And Im a tiny girl-" She winked at Rosalie. "They didn't count that I could defend myself well. SO when her lap dog, Lauren, was about to trip me as I entered the stage, I swayed to the right, and pulled Jane down with me. Making her wig fly off," She laughed once more at her own Humiliation. "But the bitch scratched me on the way down. I couldn't let it slide. SO the cat-fight broke out. Of course Aro was there, and since he saw that I attacked his precious Jane. He punished me with a three Saturdays,"

"And she's banned from the Drama productions for the rest of the year," Rosalie said, twirling her blonde hair in her fingers. Well of course she knew the story. Lauren Mallory and Jane Volturi were part of the Blonde clique.

"I love a good fight," I chirped in. "But humiliating myself in front of a crowd? Never. Not even for a million big ones," I told her.

"Edward," Rosalie called the Greek God, happily. I glared at her. Whoa. Possessive much? "What would you do for a million dollars?" She faked interest. But batted her eyelashes at him.

."Does it look like I need it?" He asked.

Emmett rolled his eyes. "Let's pretend, Pretty Boy, that daddy isn't covering your spoiled ass anymore,"

"What would you do then?" Rosalie finished Emmett's sentence.

"What she said," Emmett snorted. He looked rather annoyed with the Blonde. I wonder what happened between them, when they were left alone.

"Would you drive to school naked?" She winked at Edward.

Edward let out a small chuckled. "Would I have to get out of My car?"

I suddenly felt like killing the Blonde. She was too comfortable with talking to Edward as if she knew him all her life. She looked at me. It was a quick stare, but she looked all-knowing. Like if she knew how I felt about her talking to Edward. "Of course," She replied to him sweetly.

"Winter or Spring?" He asked, now intrigued.

"Spring," She told him.

"Then…_Yes,_" He laughed.

Rosalie, placed a very believable shocked look on her face. "Oh Cullen! Who knew you had it in you," She giggled.

I rolled my eyes, In my sudden, unexplainable, rage, I said the only thing that came to my mind. "I do that," I blurted out.

"What?" Cullen turned to face me, confused.

"I do anything, sexual, I don't need a million dollars to do it," I cleared it.

"What!" This time it was Emmett who yelled in surprise. "Bella!"

"You're lying," Rosalie grunted, rolling her eyes at me.

"I already have," I told them. All eyes on me. Then to get back at Rosalie, for her little flirting session with Edward, I stood up and headed towards Emmett. Who was the only one sitting on a chair. With my back towards the others, I winked at him. Hoping he followed along with me. And he did. He patted his lap, and I gracefully managed to sit on him. "I've done everything there is, only a few things that are illegal," I faced the crowd once more. I mentally smirked, as I saw Rosalie's eyes filled with envy. What a first.

"Illegal," Cullen repeated after me, as I saw him clutch his fists.

I didn't know exactly why, his reaction made me feel great. Or why my anger grew when Rosalie talked to Him. It was two things that over-powered my heart. "Im a Nymphomaniac," I winked.

Alice giggled. "You go girl,"

"Are your parents aware of this?" Jasper asked concerned. How sweet. He was worried.

"No," I shook my head slightly. "The only person I told was Emmett," I felt his grizzly hand touch my hips. Not in a bad way, just acting. Alice will be proud.

"What did he do when you told Him?" Cullen asked. His eyes were where Emmett rested his hands.

"Locked his windows," Rosalie mumbled.

"Nope," Emmett chuckled from behind me.

"He nailed me," I laughed loudly. All the faces I was able to see, went in shock-mode. If I was looking at Emmett, he probably me red from embarrassment.

"I didn't know you and Emmett….you know," Alice giggled again, nervously.

"Well the first few times-"

"The first few times?" Rosalie asked, a tone of disgust in her voice. "Are you crazy?" She looked past me.

"Obviously she _is_ crazy, if she is screwing McCarty," Edward hissed from the floor.

"Have you ever done _it_?" I asked Rosalie, with an evil smirk on my face.

"McCarty already asked me this," She rolled her eyes, and leaned against a wall. She tapped her leg impatiently.

"You never answered the question," Emmett pointed out.

Rosalie looked around the room. She stared at her Brother for a while. Humph. She was probably thinking, why he isn't defending her. But Rosalie's a bitch. Who would defended that? She didn't back him up, when Cullen teased Him. "Look, Im not going to discuss my private life with total strangers," Oh. Nice cover.

I gave her an odd look. "It's kind of a double-edged sword isn't it?" I told her. Good cover, but not good enough for me.

"What?" She looked puzzled.

I sighed. "Well if you say you haven't then you're a prude," I laughed once more. "But is you say you have, then you're a slut. It's a trap," I clarified it for her slow brain.

"Or maybe she is just a tease," Alice piped in.

Edward chuckled, and nodded his head. "She _is_ a tease,"

"Can we not talk about this?" Rosalie's anger was growing.

"Just admit it," Alice told her. "You are a tease,"

"She's only a tease if what she does gets you Hot," I winked at Edward. He looked confused.

"Rose is right," Jasper spoke up for the first time. "Drop it,"

"I don't do anything!" She yelled, ignoring the fact that her brother was trying to help her. Tsk. Her pride gets the best of her.

"That's why you're a tease," Alice said in a Duh- tone.

Rosalie glared at her, but then quickly looked back at me again. "Okay. Let me ask _you_ a few questions,"

"I already told you everything," I snickered.

"No," She shook her head. She was determined to put me in the spot. "Doesn't it bother you to sleep around?" She motioned to Emmett. "Having sex without Love? Don't you want any respect?"

"I don't sleep with anyone for Respect," I answered her. "That's the difference between you and me,"

She laughed. "It's not the only difference I hope," Well. She got me there.

"Face it," Emmett said. "You're a tease,"

"Im not a tease!" Oh. Blondie's rage was flaring up again.

"Sure you are," Emmett continued. "Sex is your weapon, you said it yourself," He removed one hand form my hip and gestured to her. "You use it to get Respect,"

Rosalie's jaw dropped. "No. I never said that! Your twisting my words around!"

"What do you use it for then?" I asked her. Joining the conversation again.

"I don't use it at all!" She yelled at me.

"Tease!" Alice giggled at her.

"Shut up!" Rosalie yelled.

"Well answer the fucken Question," Cullen added.

"Just answer," Jasper rolled his eyes. He looked really Jazz. What twin wants to know about their Sister's sex life?

"Be honest"

"No big deal,"

"Answer it,"

"Answer the question Rosalie,"

"Talk to us!"

"Come on!"

"Don't be like that!"

"It's only one question!"

Rosalie shook her head violently. Grabbing the roots of her Blonde hair. Trying to cover her ears. "No!" She finally yelled. "I've _never _done it!"

I began to laugh loudly, and everyone's eyes were back on me. "I never did it either," I confessed. Rosalie's eyes widen. "Im not a Nymphomaniac,"

"Huh?" Jasper asked.

"Im a compulsive lair," I winked at the Female Blonde.

"You are such a Bitch!" Rosalie yelled. "You did that just to fuck me over,"

I sighed. Okay, maybe I did take this overboard. I didn't feel proud of myself. I sunk to the Prom Queen's level. And I did expose her secret. God, I am a bitch. "I would do it though," I tried to amended it. "If you love someone, then why not? If your giving them your heart and soul, then why not give them your Virtue?"

Emmett patted my back. "Seems like you and Rose found something in common,"

* * *

**Oh That sneaky Bella.**

**In case your lost, Bella isnt a sex-crazed Teen. SHe just lied to screw Rosalie over How nice Huh? ;D  
**


	20. Daddy wasnt There

* * *

_D-ad-dy_

_Daddy wasnt there_

_Daddy..Daddy wasnt there_

_To take me to the Fair, It seems like He doesnt care..._

_Daddy wasnt there. To take me to the Fair, To change my underwear!_

_Daddy wasnt there.._

_Daddy wasnt there-Peace!-_ Austin Power's, Goldmemeber.

* * *

**Bella's POV**

"Bitch," Rosalie sneered, as I jumped off Emmett's lap.

"Your just mad because she got you to admit something you were too afraid of admitting," Cullen laughed.

"Whatever," She rolled her Blue eyes.

"Fuck, calm down. What's so bad about it? I confessed it along with you. I _am_ a Virgin," I told her, as I went to go sit on the floor next to Edward.

"It doesn't make it any less Bizarre, Freak," She hissed.

"What's _bizarre _about it?" Jasper asked.

Rosalie threw him a Glare. "We all are weird," Edward said to us. "Just some are better at hiding it than others," He gave me a small smile.

The Prom Queen raised an eyebrow at him. "How are _you_ Bizarre?"

I stared at him. Was he really going to admit it? Was he going to say, what we where all thinking? No. Edward just lowered his head. "He cant think for himself," I said, as I shook my head.

"She's right," Edward said, as he picked up his head again.

"Like, your mentally retarded?" Emmett asked.

He sighed. "No Emmett," There was a smile threatening to spread on his Godly face. "You want to know why Im here?" He looked at all of us.

"Yeah," I was the only one that replied. The others stared at him, with a puzzled look on their faces. They really didn't see it clearly, but Cullen was finally opening up. In a way, He was just like me. He didn't let people in. He didn't want them to feel sorry for him. Because for him, Edward Cullen _needed_ to be strong.

My heart sped up, as Edward looked deeply into my eyes.. "Do you guys know Eric Yorkie?" He tore his gaze away looking at the others.

"I do," Jasper whispered.

Edward nodded to himself. "Well I taped him up in the schools Flag Pole,"

Alice gasped. "That was _you_?"

"Yeah," Edward looked at his lap again.

"That's it?" Rosalie asked.

"No," He shook his head rapidly. "I taped him up _naked_."

"Dude," Emmett shook his head at Cullen.

"There's more," Cullen silenced him. "I taped him in the flag pole. Naked. When it was _snowing_ on Monday morning,"

"Fuck Cullen!" Emmett laughed. "He probably got Frost Bite in the nads!"

"Well…yeah he actually _did_. But the thing is, Newton and I didn't expect him to be so…."He trailed off looking embarrassed. His beautiful face gained a soft red color to his cheeks.

"What?" I asked curious now. I've never seen Edward blush. It was some kind of amazing.

"Well we didn't expect him to be so _hairy_," Edward chuckled humorlessly. "When they untapped him, they pulled most of the hair out from his…_men_…and some skin came off too,"

"Argh," Rosalie shuddered. "That's completely disgusting," She scrunched up her pale pretty face.

"Well it's not like he was going to use it," Alice giggled rather loudly, trying to ease the awkwardness.

"She's right, You know," I pointed at the Pixie. "He's tried so many times..He really wasn't going to use it,"

"Bells! A guy needs his…thing!" Emmett said, seriously. "If any part of it's punctured, you can consider Erick Yorkie Jr. to be legally Dead,"

"Why did you do it Cullen?" I asked, rolling my eyes at Emmett.

"That's the _bizarre _thing," He gave me a quick glance, before looking back at his lap . "I did it for my Father." He took in a deep breathe and I saw sadness appear on his face. I had to fight an urge to hug Him. "I scarred Yorkie for life, because I needed to get my Fathers attention,"

"Why? Couldn't you have just sat down and talked to Him? Don't you rich people do that?" Emmett asked, interested.

"No," Edward expressed some amusement. "Not _my _family at least. My father is this High respected Doctor. There are Hospitals all over this fucken Country that contact him every week, just to get him to Inspect is always busy, and if he ever does show up, it's just to tell me I need to be something Great. It's expected. He wants me to be great as Him. To be someone." He paused. "He wants me to be _Just_ like him,"

Emmett cleared his throat. "So," He threw Cullen a Sympathetic look. "Your _not_ a Dick. You just needed a cry for help?"

"Yeah," Edward answered him. "I did it so my Father, could see that I wasn't happy doing the things I do. He is big on being a Humanitarian, so I figured, hurting a couple of Idiots and he would finally have the time to sit an talk to me…._But _Doctor Cullen has no time for his son. "

"In other words Eddie," Emmett said happily. Aw bless Him. He was trying to brighten up the mood. "Daddy Cullen doesn't give a shit about you?"…Okay. Maybe not.

Edward, looked up at Him. They stared at each other for a second, and a smile appeared on his face. Brushing away any sadness that there was. "I think your dad and my dad should get together and go Bowling," He laughed.

"Who knew Cullen had it bad?" Alice giggled, and I followed. I guess we really didn't know much about any of us. I would have never guessed that the almighty Cullen wanted his Father to spend time with him. Something so simple, but that would mean the world to him.

"Oh really Bad," Jasper hissed through his teeth. We all looked up at Him. He stood up, glared at His sister. "You wanna know why _Im_ in here?" He was speaking to all of us but focused on His Twin. He turned around, giving us his back. He grunted and punched the wall.

"Jazz-"

"I brought a Gun," Oh. Shit. That got Alice to shut up.

* * *

**To: BlueBloodsandAngels**

**Dude, seriously I owe you that request. I really am going to put it, its just im trying to**

**get rid of the emotional stuff first. Kay?**

**To the others: Thanks so much for the Reviews! OH! and well we know Carlilse isnt really like thsi but you know....Andrew's dad in the Movie _is_, soooo Carlilse might sound effed up alot.  
**


	21. Reconnecting

**Jasper's POV**

I had to sit there, and Listened to how Cullen talked about his Father. Im sure the guy has problems, but not worse than mine. So _one_ of his Parents ignores him?_ Both_ of mine do, and I don't bitch about it. It doesn't give me a right to be an asshole to anyone. No matter how much its screwing me over from inside.

"Who Knew Cullen had it bad?" Alice giggled, with her beautiful laughter. Bella joined her, nodding in agreement.

I turned to Look at Rosalie, but she was untouched by any of what Cullen had to say. Of course _She_ was. "Oh really bad," I hissed, not sure why My anger was flaring up. Rosalie graced me with her gaze. She looked up at me with her Blue eyes, _my_ eyes. "You want to know why _Im_ in here?" I asked them as I stood up. Her look was still as expressionless as it was before. As it always has been, when it comes to _me_. I turned away from them, with my rage boiling inside. I punched a wall, grunting loudly.

"Jazz," Alice called me.

"I brought a Gun," I confessed. I heard gasps all around.

"W-Why?" My heart gave a lurch, as I heard Alice's voice break at the mention of this.

"Because," I said coolly. "You know what's all Im good for?" I asked them as I faced them once more."Nothing," I could feel their shock and outrage form from where I stood. "All my Dad and Mom, care is whether I show up at school," I chuckled. "Just so people would know I wasn't put away,"

"Shut up Jasper," Rosalie snarled. She gave me an incredulous look. "You don't know anything about what you are saying," She glared back at me. "Your feeling sorry for yourself Brother,"

"Oh really?" I shouted, causing Alice and Bella to jump back. "When is the last fucken time that you saw that Either of them paid any attention to me?" I challenged her. "When?!"

"We are not going to discuss Private matters in front of _these_ people!" She ordered me.

"When is the last time you ever gave a damn about me Rosalie?" I ignored her. "I _am_ invisible to every member of the Hale family,"

"Jasper," She sneered. She shook her head furiously.

"What Rose?" I growled back. "Are you embarrassed to mention to any of these people, how you pretend like we aren't related. Even if I come an inch close to you anywhere at school, you act like if I wasn't there. Like if I wasn't your blood,"

"Your wrong," She mumbled, I saw some type of emotion other than anger in her eyes. But I couldn't quite figure it out. "You're my Twin Jazz, how can I not care?"

"Stop being so fake!" I yelled.I turned away from her, and looked at Her friend. "Cullen," I snapped at Him. He would prove what Im saying right. "How long have you known Rosalie for?" I asked him.

"Um," Edward seemed rather nervous. "Since Freshman year," He managed to answer.

"Did you know I was her Brother?" I asked.

I saw Rosalie's eyes widen. "No," He answered simply. Of course He wouldn't. I'm a secret for Her. There are some who mange to put the Last Name together, but _she_ denies it.

"You know for a fact Rosalie," I turned back to my sister. "That if it wasn't because I was under- aged, I would be out that door before the fucken day was over,"

"Do not make _me_ Look like the Bitch," She shrieked.

"Impossible," Bella muttered.

"In what other way can I see you Sis?" There really wasn't any other way to see her. To see anyone of my Family. They all could care-less about me. Not one of them has ever included me in anything. Everyday, I am alone. I am excluded from anything they do. They avoid me. They make sure to move their schedules around so they don't have to talk to me. The only time any of Rosalie's friends are over, is when Im gone. If I stayed in my room forever, they wouldn't even check to see if I was Alive. Everyday at the Hale Household is hell. My father never forgets to remind me that I am a failure. My mother? She is either too drunk or away Shopping to notice me. And Rosalie isn't different from any of them. "It doesn't matter if Im your Twin. You're the _only_ Child they have,"

Rosalie shook her head once more. I saw tears glistening in her eyes. And the only times Rosalie Hale drained tears, is when she felt Guilty about something. "That's not true," Ah. Denial.

"Don't deny it!" I snapped at her. I felt my own eyes Burn. "You where there, when he told me he wished he Never had a son," I cried. "And not once did you ever try and Help me,"

"_You_ never tried to help _me_, when _I _need _you_!" She yelled at me. She abruptly got on her feet. And walked over to me. "Whenever _I_ was hurt, you turned away! You let me fall to pieces , on my own!" She sobbed. Her Blue eyes, filled with pain. And the tears rolled down her cheeks uncontrollably.

"Impressive," Emmett said, as he clapped loudly. Rosalie turned around to face him, as he continued to clap. He looked up at Rosalie with an amused expression. "That was Great, Rose" He smiled. "My image of you completely blew up,"

"You think this is a game?" My sister asked him, with a hurt look.

"No, I think _you _are full of Shit. I'd say you can compete with Alice in acting,"

"Don't," Bella said to Emmett. "McCarty this isn't anything to be laughing about," She scolded him.

"Am I laughing?" He replied to Her.

"Just Stop Em," Bella added.

"Why?" He grunted. "Because Im not believe those fucken tears?" He pointed up at Rosalie. "We all know she is a Bitch. And _we_ could have figured what was Happening to Jazz. You saw the way Rosalie acted, towards Him Bella! You cant honestly tell me the Bitch _isn't_ faking pain?" Well, He had a point. I wasn't one to believe Rosalie either. She was strong. She never needed me.

"You're a fucken Prick!" Edward yelled at McCarty. "Shut the fuck up! You're hurting Her!"

Emmett smirked at Cullen, as he faced Him ." What the hell do you even care about what I think? I don't even count, right?" McCarty dark eyes flared up with Anger. "I could disappear forever and it wouldn't make a difference. I may as well not exist in this school, Remember?" Emmett growled at Cullen. He sneered the words that Cullen had said to him Before. And the pained expression of Cullen making him inferior was still plastered on his pale face.

Next to me, Rosalie sighed deeply. "You know, I have much feelings as _you_ do! And it hurts just the same when someone steps all over them," She wiped her tears away.

"God your so pathetic!" Emmett shouted at Her.

"McCarty, don't insult Her," I told could be all those things Emmett said, but I wouldn't let her get Hurt. At least _I_ was there for her.

"Don't you ever compare yourself to me!" He ignored me. "You got everything! And I've got shit! You take everything away from everybody else. _Look_ at your Brother Rose!" He continued to yell. "Can you see how much He is fucken hurting? _Wait_! Of course _you_ cant! Because you only see yours,"

"Shut up," She whimpered. She looked away from Him. Lowering her head.

"Do you Rosalie? Do you _see_ how fucked up your Brother feels?-Go home and cry to your Daddy. don't cry here," He told her.

"God," Alice chiming voice spoke up, after a moment of Silence. "When did we get like this?"

"Why did you bring the Gun, Jasper?" Well that one Surprised me. Rosalie glanced up at Me. She walked forward and placed a cold hand on my shoulder. "Why?" She asked once more.

I felt Her sincerity and worry. She was actually worried. About _Me_. Her eyes were still glistening with tears. I saw the hurt on her face. Emmett McCarty's words got her to get a feeling. She looked _real_. Like a Human. Fragile and Weak. "I couldn't take it," I said Honestly. "I needed a way out,"

"W-Why?" She cried softly.

"I found it easier. No one would miss me," I heard a sob from in back of Us, and I knew that the Lovely Pixie was crying for me too. "But it wasn't," I added. "I realized I couldn't do it. Not because Im a coward, but Because there is more out there. And I _need_ to find it." I wiped some of her tears away. "Sam Uley bumped into me last Tuesday, his things fell and as I helped him pick up his Paperwork, the gun slipped out. He got worried and filed me to Aro,"

Rosalie gave me a weak smile. "Your such an idiot," She laughed lightly. "Don't ever try and Leave me Jasper," She took my hands. "I might not ever act like it, But you're _all_ that I have. And _I_ need _you_. Im not as strong as I make people believe Jazz. And I need my Brother to help me pull me back together,"

"Now," Emmett's voice sounded loudly again. Rosalie looked at Him. Expecting another insult from him. "_That_ I believe,"

* * *

**Well wasn't this..Weird? Lol. **

**I know that in the movie this isnt the order which it goes in, but Rosalie and Jasper are brother and Sister so, it kinda needs to play out this way. And I am aware that this is a very Emotional chapter, so um yeah. The next one would Be Bella's story, which is going to go out of place with the moive. But I did say i was going to change it up. SO bare with me. Chapter 23 will go back to playing out like the Movie. Promise. Hope you guys like It!:D  
**


	22. Oh No

**Bella's POV.**

"Well that was…." I trailed off, not knowing exactly what to say. Im glad that Jasper and Rosalie worked out the differences. By the way both their Blue eyes shined, you could see they were dying to form that Sibling Bond. Because Rosalie is right, Yes I admit it the Blonde has a Clue, All she has is Him. Everyone else can come and go, but your family is Forever. At least for Her.

"Hey Guys!" Alice chirped, as she sat up straight, looking at all of us. She scanned the room, and when her eyes found Jasper's she smiled widely. "I know this really isn't the time, But I was wondering um-" She paused, as we all stared back at her. She took in a ragged breath and continued, "What is going to happen to us on Monday?"

"What do you mean Ally?" Emmett asked her.

"Well, I consider _all_ of you guys my Friends," Jasper nodded in agreement, when Alice said this. Jasper has been so alone from sometime now, Im guessing he is feeling really close to all of Us. Especially Alice. "Im not wrong, am I?" She asked, as Everyone else, except Jasper and I lowered their heads.

I smacked Emmett on the head, making Him look up. "No." I told Alice. "Your not wrong," I gave Emmett a glare as he shyly looked away again.

"So, What's going to happen on Monday?" The pixie asked. She looked at Emmett with a sadden expression, as he looked away from her.

"If we are still Friends?" Rosalie asked, raising her eyebrow slightly. "That is_ if_ we are Friends_ now_," She tossed me a cold smile.

"Yeah," Alice whispered. There was a frighten look on her petite face, almost if she already knew what Rosalie was going to say.

"You want the truth?" Alice nodded at Rosalie. "I don't think so," Rosalie murmured, her eyes threatening to spill tears once more. Could it be, that Blondie actually cares?

"With all of Us, or just _Emmett_?" I nodded towards the Grizzly.

Rosalie looked back at Emmett. Once their eyes connected, he looked away from her, covering his view from any of Us. "With _all_ of you," She responded, a small tear rolled down her cheek."Except Him," She smiled slightly, as she ruffled Jasper's hair.

"I guess the Bitch is back," Edward laughed, sarcastically. "Are you Bipolar or something?"

"Oh be honest Edward," Rosalie snapped. "What would you do if Alice came walking towards you on Monday? When your surrounded by all those fucken whores?"

"Whores?" I murmured to myself, with a small pain ticking in my chest. Great. So there was more girls after Cullen? Wasn't it enough that Rosalie Hale likes to give him the eye? God! When did it become a fucken competition?

"Picture this Cullen," Rosalie continued. "Your standing with all these girls and the Jocks, and Alice came up to you. You'll probably say _Hi_, and once she left you'd make fun of the Fairy, so your friends wouldn't think you were actually Friends with her,"

Edward shook his head at Her. Chuckling lightly. "No way," He said. He wrapped his arm around Alice's small figure. "The pixie is rather interesting, It'll be fun to have her around," He smiled at Her.

"Thanks _Brother_," Alice giggled softly.

"What if _I_ came up to _you_?" I said casually to Rosalie. I didn't want to direct my question to Cullen, because in _my_ head, we'd find a Janitors closet, and not come out until school was over. Which I had to remind myself to jump off a Cliff for thinking it, later.

"The same thing," She replied, giving me a shrug.

"You really are a Bitch!" Emmett yelled. Rosalie jumped back, scared of McCarty's sudden eruption.

"Why?" She yelled back, after the shock past. "Because Im saying the truth? _That_ makes me a Bitch?"

"No," Emmett continued. "Because you know how shitty that is to do that to someone,"

"You don't Under-"

"But I _do_!" Emmett interrupted her. "You don't have the balls…No the _ovaries_ to tell your Friends that your going to _like _whoever you want to like," _Like?_ Weren't we talking about Friends? Oh God. No Way. Emmett is speaking for himself!

"What about _you_, you Idiot?!" She shrieked. "What would your friends say, if they saw _us_ walking down the hall together? - They'd laugh their asses off! And you'd tell them you were doing it with me, just so they would forgive you for being seen with me!" Her voice broke, tears falling all down again. God She can cry the whole fucken Mississippi river. Jasper placed, a arm around her, soothing her.

"You don't know _anything_ about Me! Or certainly my Friends!" Emmett was looking furiously, and slightly hurt, at the Blonde Female. "You don't know what I would do for _you_….Why don't you stick to the things you do know?," He shouted, trying to cover up what he had just said. He could roar all he wanted, but everyone, even the Future Prom Queen, heard it. "Shopping, nail polish, Your Father's BMW, and your poor drunken Mother!"

"Emmett. I-I," Rosalie couldn't even finish her sentence. She began crying again, like if every word that Emmett said hurt her more than what it should.

"Don't be concern about what people are going to say when we walk down the hall together, because that is _never_ going to happen!" He screamed. "Just bury your head in the sand and wait 'till your fucken Prom!"

"Ouch," I mumbled softly. I felt something, almost sympathy for Rosalie. The way her tears silently flowed down her face, and the way she held on to her heart, broke _mine_. She looked in so much pain. Pain beyond being told off by Emmett McCarty. No, she looked Heart Broken. Like if the man she…_loved_ was the one telling her all this. They way she looked at him, showing some feeling from someone other than her Brother, proved it. When she looked at Emmett, her eyes didn't shine the way they did when she looked at Edward. When she spoke to Emmett, even if they were yelling, her eyes Glowed. And you could see adoration in them. "Great," I said to myself, as I sighed. _She_ needed a distraction.

"What?" Edward asked, next to me. Good, Cullen just gave me the perfect opening act.

Fuck. This wasn't going to be as easy, as I thought it would. "I want to confide in you guys something. It has to do with _why_ Im here,"

"Are you sure?" Cullen asked. He leaned in closer to me, looking deep in my eyes. His green eyes showed worry, not curiosity, but _worry_. About me?

I nodded, and took a deep breathe. I held everyone's attention. "If most of you are a little slow, Im Isabella Marie Swan. Im the daughter of Chief Charlie Swan," They all nodded in understanding. Good, at least I got that out. "When I was twelve, my mother…" I took in a another deep breathe. I haven't retold this story to anyone. But somehow, these five gave me a sense of trust. Even Rosalie. "My mom and dad were starting to fight regularly. It was always very intense. SO much my dad spent most days at La Push, with his friend Billy Black. He stopped coming around at one point, I saw him maybe twice a week. My mother was worried about it, but even she eventually stopped caring. A couple of months passed, and she seemed happier, but then that was over with after Charlie came back. They wouldn't argue anymore, but they wouldn't talk either."

"Bella, it's okay. You don't have to say anything," Rosalie told me. She gave me a smile, she knew what I was doing it. And she knew that it wasn't going to be easy for me to reopen old scars.

"My mom would go out a lot," I continued, returning the smile. "She became really secretive. Mysterious phone calls, emergency shopping trips. I knew there was something going on, and so did Charlie. But He was right all along, and I? I just thought she needed time on her own. Charlie found out she was dating someone. It felt like a bullet through his heart, he always loved her. _Always_. But my mom no longer felt the same way. They began discussing again, but this time about their divorce." I felt the lump in my throat burning, and the tears blurring my vision.

"Shh Bella," Edward whispered to me, pulling me close to him. He held on to my hand, rubbing his thumb in circles. He was trying to relax me. Which really didn't help because his contact gave electric lurches in my heart.

"One night, my mom had packed her bags. But not mine-Charlie didn't let my mom leave, more like he _couldn't_ let her leave. They argued and argued, and during their fight my mom had called Phil, the guy she was dating. I was stuck in my room, my dad wanted me away from everything. But I heard things break and I had to go down. When I did, I saw the man there, and his arm was wrapped around my mom. I will never forget the broken expression on Charlie's face.

Charlie tried pulling them apart, but he couldn't. During his struggle, I finally realized that my mom was leaving us. Leaving _me_. As I cried, my father yelled '_Look Renee! Your destroying your daughters life!_' But not once did she face me. She just mumbled '_I need to be happy_'. Before they were out the door, Charlie and Phil began a physical fight. There was punches everywhere, things breaking, my crying, and my moms yelling.

Then Charlie pulled out his G-gun." I cried. "He told my mom if it was _He_, who was keeping her from happiness, he would gladly remove himself. He didn't want to live without her. She was his whole life. But my mother didn't want him. His reason of being wanted to get away. My mom and Charlie struggled for the gun, and eventually from the weakness, Charlie let her take the gun.

My mother still wouldn't look at me, but she whispered, '_I love you_', and faced Charlie one more time, she begged him to look after me. And before Phil could say anything, she put a bullet in her head. "

Alice let out a small gasp. "I remember that now," She whispered. "Im sorry Bella," She gave me a sad look, as I sat there crying my heart out.

"After _that_, Charlie and I never got along. He was always cold towards me. No longer showed any affection, he no longer laughed. He stopped caring, And so did I. I started doing whatever I wanted, and hatred grew inside of me, for him, for Phil, for _Her_. No one ever understood me but Jacob Black, his mother died as well, so we shared _some _bond over that. And with him I began lashing out. I did anything. Anything that would put me in Harm.- I stole Aro's car. Took it for a fucken joy-ride around Port Angeles, and when Jacob was retuning it, they caught him and he ratted me out." I laughed lightly, as I wiped away the tears. I still had to get Black for that.

"I'll beat the shit out of Him," Emmett said smoothly, punching the air. Aw. It was just like Emmett to get the attention off of me. Just like I liked it. He gave me a huge goofy smile, trying to ease my hurt.

"Why do you fight with him?" Jasper asked.

"I start a fight because I need to feel something," I told him.

"Shut up Hale," Edward growled next to me. He squeezed my hand tighter, and impossible as it seemed, he pressed me closer to him.

"He loves you Bella, surely you know that," Jasper continued.

"There is no use defending words that _he_ will never say, Jazz," I barely replied. My mind was far away from my Home Life. I was to busy enjoying the feeling and pleasure that came with being in Edward Cullen's arms.

And almost, like if Edward _could_ read my mind, he leaned towards me. "Feels right," He mumbled softly barely audible for me to hear. He placed a small kiss on my nose, sending me into complete Bliss. The thunder thumping my heart was creating, made me realize something terrible. I was in love with Edward Cullen. Fuck.

* * *

**Next Chapter, is back to the Movie!**

**I swear! Hope you guys liked this one. Obviously there is no character in the movie, that relates to this. But Bella needed Drama! Thanks soo much for all the reviews! :D  
**


	23. A very Masculine Musical

**Edward's POV.**

"Well don't we all feel _cozy_ with each other?" Rosalie laughed lightly.

"Definitely." Bella said, giggling along with her. Her laughter was like bells. It was beautiful.

"I'd say we are all Best friends now," Alice added.

I was still holding Bella. Very close to me. In some odd way, it just felt right. I loved the fact that she was this close . And we weren't fighting. Just in perfect harmony. I grin broke out on my face. I couldn't define the ways Bella Swan made me feel. But they felt what she had just shared with us, gave me a deeper look into her life. Into a life I desperately wanted to be apart of. Why? I have no fucken clue.

"Um," Rosalie huffed, she looked at me. Her blue eyes looked shifty. "Alice and Bella, will you two come with me? I think we need to talk about some things,"

"About what?" Bella asked, she looked Between Rosalie and I.

"Just come," Rosalie ordered, rolling her eyes.

"Fine," Alice and Bella said in unison. I frowned, as Bella got up from her place. My arm was no longer wrapped around her, and my hand wasnt holding hers. I felt...empty?

Rosalie motioned them to head towards the front of the Library. Both dark-haired girls looked at each other, and shrugged. But they didn't contradict the fiery Blonde. "Relax. Have some guy time. I just need a couple of minutes with the girls," She winked at me, as she walked away.

"Did Alice really have to go?" Jasper murmured to himself, his eyes followed the path in which the Pixie left in.

"God Jasper!" McCarty laughed loudly. "Can you just confess your love for Tink, already?" He joked, making kissing noises at him.

"I am _not_ in Love with Her!" Jasper said loudly, shocked by Emmett's assumption. "How can you say that, Dude? I just met her today."

"It's called love at first side, Idiot," I said, leaning against the wall. My hand still felt warm from Swan's touch. "The way you look at her says everything. You are head over heels for little Alice Brandon,"

Jasper grimaced. Shaking his head at himself. "Is it that obvious?" He asked, looking up at us.

"Yes,"

"Duh!" Emmett laughed again.

Jasper gulped. "Do you think she noticed? I mean I don't want to freak her out. She is going to think Im crazy! I haven't even known her for a _whole_ day!"Hale was starting to panic.

"No way, man," I replied to him calmly. "She looks at you the same way."

"Oh," Hale smiled hugely. "Then I guess the same goes for Emmett and my sister," It was Jasper's turn to laugh.

Emmett's face was priceless. His jaw was dropped, and he looked like he just saw a Ghost. Or the look i Imagined Yorkie had when they pulled of the tape. "You really _are_ fucken crazy!" He yelled, as he snapped out of his trance. "Im not in love with _that_ Bitch!"

"What the fuck McCarty!" Jasper yelled. "That's my sister your insulting!"

"Tell me it isn't true!" Emmett challenged.

Jasper stayed quiet. He didn't have a comeback for that. "It's still true," He shrugged. "Your in love with the Bitch,"

"No. No. No!" Emmett shook his head furiously.

"Amateurs," I laughed at both of them.

Both of them turned their heads towards me. Both their pale faces exposed smirks. "Who the hell are _you_ judging Cullen?" Emmett asked. "If anyone is _beyond_ being _in love_, it's _you_! You cant even stop looking at Bells, even if she is yelling at you!"

"Ah…" Fuck. In Love? Can you really call it that? I mean, I think she is Beautiful. She has an amazing body. And her rebellious, care-free attitude is intriguing. Her amazing brow-eyes are captivating. Her gaze is profound and send my heart beating a million an hour. And when she is near or she touches me, electricity runs everywhere inside me.

But there was more to her than what meets the eyes. She was rather nice, and she is brave. Believes and stand for what she thinks is right. She doesn't care how anyone else sees her. She doesn't fit in with everyone else. She is her own person. And despite her past, she isn't a bitch to others. In fact she welcomes them. She is always there for the people she calls friends. And wont mind getting into deeper shit, as long as they are safe. I admire all that. But is it love? Fuck me. I think it _is_.

"So do you admit it?" Emmett huffed.

"Do _you_?" I responded automatically.

Emmett chuckled lightly. "Yes," He sighed. "I'm in…._love_. ..With Rosalie fucken Hale,"

I rolled my eyes. Leave it to Emmett McCarty to be romantic. "Then it's a yes for me. Bella Swan drives me insane,"

"I feel sorry for Emmett,"

"Hey! "Emmett yelled at his future brother-in-law." She might be a Bitch, super-facial, self-centered, a liar, manipulative-But Im into that. Not to mention she is _Hooootttt_. Caliente! En Fuego! " He pretended to fan himself.

"We get it!" I said.

Emmett smiled. "She is just the girl for me," He said as he hit the play button on his Nano.

"Sing it Em!" Jasper laughed, as McCarty's iPod nano, started blasting.

**"**She's cold and she's cruel But she knows what she's doin'**"** Emmett sang.

I tapped my foot along with the rhythm. **"**She laughs at my dreams But I dream about her laughter**"**

Jasper joined in, after me. **"**Strange as it seems She's the one I'm after**"**

**"**Cause she's bittersweet

She knocks me off of my feet

And I can't help myself

I don't want anyone else

She's a mystery

She's too much for me

But I keep comin' back for more

She's just the girl I'm lookin' for**"** The three of us sang I unison.

Emmett started shaking his head violently. Like this was some kind of Heavy-Metal song.**"**She can't keep a secret For more than an hour_"_

**"**She runs on 100 proof attitude power**"** Jasper sang more calmly than Emmett.

**"**And the more she ignores me

The more I adore her

What can I do?

I'd do anything for her**"** Emmett and I were shouting together. To think this verse fit us perfectly. Rosalie and Bella yelled and blew us off. But we were two idiots hopelessly in love with them.

**"**Cause she's bittersweet

She knocks me off of my feet

And I can't help myself

I don't want anyone else

She's a mystery

She's too much for me

But I keep comin' back for more

Oh, I keep comin' back for more

She's just the girl I'm lookin' for

Just the girl I'm lookin' for

I'm lookin' for

I'm lookin' for

I'm lookin' for

Just the girl I'm lookin' for**"**

"Yeah! One mo' Time!" Emmett shouted, from on top of the small table in the middle.

"No mo' time!" Jasper shouted at him. "This is officially the weirdest thing I have ever done. What the hell? Are we competing with my Alice in the fucken Musical department?"

I nodded, clearing my throat. "This _will_ stay between us. I will beat the shit out of any of you, if Mrs. Serrano starts looking for me for the next Musical. Im not fucken Zac Effron,"

"Ew," Emmett raised his eyebrow at me. "Dude what have those girls done to us?"

"I don't know," Jasper replied. "But we can…_sing_. …All we want to but _nothing_ is official. _They_ aren't _ours _yet."

Fuck. Hale is right. We jumped around the reading section of the Library singing our heart outs for some girls we had no clue if they returned the feeling. Argh. Well Jasper is in the clear. Alice loves him too. But Emmett and I? "We are going to have to do a mission Impossible," I told them.

"I'll be James Bond!" Emmett yelled, raising his hand in the air.

"_No_, you idiot," Jasper rolled his eyes. "We need to tell the girls how we feel."

"Oh," Emmett lowered his arm. "Rejection? By the Blonde? I rather pass," He said sinking back into his chair.

"Argh," I grunted. "What now?" I ran a hand through my hair. Emmett is right. Again. Surprisingly. We didn't think about rejection. Bella makes fun of me without even knowing about how I feel. I cant imagine the look of amusement in her face if I tell her.

"We have no _cajones_," Emmett said, defeated as Jasper sat back down.

"So we pranced around for nothing?" Hale groaned.

I heard a round of loud giggles approaching us. The girls came back into view. Joining us. Bella looked at me, with her dazzling eyes. I could get lost in them forever. "Can I talk to you, Edward?" She whispered. It caused Rosalie and Alice to break out in a round of low giggles, and smiles..

"I have to go …back," Emmett got up, and began to walk away.

"Where are you going?" Rosalie asked him.

"I have to get back before Aro finds I escaped," He said, without looking at her. He continued his way. Leaving a very thoughtful Rosalie Hale behind.

"Maybe. Maybe not," I murmured to Jasper, as I walked past him. I grabbed Bella's extended hand, and walked away. With no doubt in my head. I was in Love with Bella Swan.

* * *

**Completely out of the Movie-line, but I needed to define**

**their relationships. riiiiiggggghhhttt?**

**Anyways Enjoy.**

**Song:**

**"Just the Girl," By The Click Five.  
**


	24. With Me

I don't want this moment, to ever end,  
Where everything's nothing, without you.  
I'll wait here forever just to, to see you smile,  
Cause it's true, I am nothing without you...

want you to know, with everything I won't let this go.  
These words are my heart and soul,  
I hold on to this moment you know.  
Cause I'd bleed my heart out to show, that I won't let go.

"With Me" By Sum 41

* * *

**Bella's POV**

**Flashback**

"_Is she going to kill Us?" Alice whispered to me, as we walked towards the front of the Library. _

"_Maybe. But there is _two _of Us, we can take her," I winked at the pixie, as she nodded in response. _

_Alice and I picked up our heads when we heard a small bell-like laugh. Sounding like music. "How can I kill you? Why would I kill you? Most importantly with _what_?" Rosalie said as she joined as at the front table. Her and Edward's desk for the day._

"_Emmett said you had some sharp looking Tweezers in your bag," I shrugged._

"_And you would Kill us because you don't like us," Alice added._

_Rosalie giggled again. "Oh Alice," She sighed sweetly. Sweetly? She _is_ going to kill Us! She gave the Pixie a warm look. Oh poor Alice! She is the first victim. "We need to discuss something things, Before we can go back to the guys. We need to get some things cleared between the three of us," The blonde explained._

"_Like what?" I asked her. What can we possibly discuss? She hates me, I hate her, it's the circle of Life._

"_Well I wanted to apologize…" She trailed off, looking away from us. _Apologize? _The drop-dead gorgeous blonde wants to apologize? To Us? No fucken way. That weed really got to Her. It clogged the rest of her Brain cells. "I know I was a bitch-"_

"_Ha," I scoffed._

"_-And that I wasn't pleasant to either of you," She gave me a genuine smile. Now Im really lost. I thought she would jump on me or at least have another '_Freak'_ comment. "Alice, When I first saw you I instantly thought 'Outcast'. And I already had some pre-hatred towards you because of Jane and Lauren, thinking the worst about you. But then I started observing you, _Both _of you, and the more I studied you, the more you were latched to my Brother. And I hated it. That's when my crude remarks to you started._

_When it comes to my Brother, before this break-through, I was jealous of anyone being near Him. He never paid any attention to me nor I to him. It's just the way it was between Us. But then you started creeping in, and He had _just_ met you, but he was instantly in Love. And I wanted you as far away. He is all that I got, and I would be damned if I shared it with you. Even if he didn't know._

_But I saw the way his eyes shined every time you where near him. The way I could already hear his heart beating rapidly when you talked to him. He looked dazed around you. And I knew he was in love. He loves you Alice, and I know that _you_ love Him,"_

_Wow. Did Rosalie just give the Pixie her blessing? "I do," Alice whispered, blushing a light pink color. "I know that it is insane, even for me, to fall for someone like _that_-" She snapped her pale fingers. "But I did. He is amazing. And what invited me more about him is his Soul," She smiled again. Oh Yeah. Alice is so in Love._

_Rosalie nodded. "I've never seen him any happier than when your with him Alice. And that, Im truly grateful." She reached over to the Fairy, and gave her a quick Hug. A sincere, beyond friendship, more-like-a-sister Hug. "Just-" Rosalie laughed lightly as she pulled away from Alice. "Break his heart and I'll break your Neck," She gave her a dangerous smile._

"_Yes Sir!" Alice saluted the Prom Queen. "I promise. I know its too early to say this but, If I break him, I'll be breaking myself,"_

"_Aw," I placed a hand on y heart. "That is the sweetest thing," I laughed. "What? Im being sincere," I assured. Both of them where giving me confused looks. "Im really happy for you Ally. Jasper and you fit together like a puzzle piece," I gave her an encouraging grin. "Really,"_

_Alice smiled back. "What about you Bella?"_

"_What about _me_?" I asked._

"_Please," Rosalie smirked. "Like those intense gazes you and Edward give each other don't mean anything!" Gazes? Intense? Huh?_

"_I don't know what your talking about," I replied simply, turning my head away form Her._

"_Bella Bella," Rosalie snickered. "You must be a fool if you honestly believe no one has notice that there is something between you and Edward. Like that kiss didn't mean anything to you?"_

"_I don't feel comfortable talking about this. Especially to _you_," I sneered at Rosalie. "Like Im going to open my heart to you, when you cant stop batting your eyelashes at Cullen!" I glared. "I can never compete with you Rosalie! What makes you think He is even remotely interested in me? I don't fit in with him. We are nothing alike. And there will _never_ be anything between Edward Cullen and I!"_

"_Argh," Hale scoffed." Feeling bad about yourself is never going to get you anywhere Swan." She gave me a hard stare. "I am not interested in Edward. I was before, but not because I wanted him. I was appealed, without emotion, because he _didn't_ want me! He never has! I can bat my eyelashes at him, toss my hair, speak sweetly, but he will never see me in _that_ way." She rolled her eyes at me. _

"_I don't believe you," I pressed. How can anyone not be interested in Rosalie Hale? She is a freaken Goddess! Just being in this room with her has knocked my self-esteem down several notches. She makes me want to run and put a paper bag over my head. My simple brown waves cant compare with her lushes blonde curls. My ordinary brown eyes don't come anywhere near as beautiful as her Ocean-deep eyes. She is shaped and poised as a model. She is perfect. Anything far from Ordinary._

"_God Bella," She huffed, shaking her head. "Not everything is about Looks." Did Rosalie, Queen of all that is Beautiful and Superficial, just say that? "You aren't Ugly Bella. You think you might be Plain but you are not."_

"_It's true. You are truly beautiful. You are surrounded by Natural Beauty," I had to laugh at Alice when she said that. _

"_I've known Edward since we were fourteen. Not once has he ever showed any interest for any girl. No stares, not fighting, no hugs. Not Once. To anyone. Then He meets you, and all that turns around. He touches you, hugs you. I've never seen Edward act that way towards any girl. "_

"_And we defiantly know you are into Him Bells." Alice spoke. "Before our Hours here end, you should grow some ovaries-" She giggled._

"_Just like Emmett would say," Rosalie mumbled._

"_And tell Him. I assure you that you wont regret it. Do it Bella!"_

"_Fuck," I grunted. Should I? I know how I feel about Cullen, and I know that its going to break me if We leave and I never see him again. Or worse, if I see him around school but we never speak a word again. Watching his beauty from afar would be torture. But I have never opened up my heart to anyone. Especially not _given_ it to them. I always thought it would be a matter of time until Jacob Black gets the best of me, and I end up _His_. Just so I wouldn't feel alone. And because He was all I know._

_But there was more out there. More guys. And by a divine miracle I found three today. And one of them might just be the one for Me._

"_Fine," I sighed, jumping to my feet. "Let's do this,"_

**End Of Flashback.**

"So…" Edward said softly, as walked as far as possible from the group.

I laughed. "_So_? Is that all you have to say Cullen? You usually have some offensive comment to say about me," I grinned.

"Not anymore," He smiled. "What do you want to talk about?" He asked, taking in a deep breath. He seemed a bit nervous.

But surely not as nervous as I was right now. My stomach was doing flips. As my heart started beating like crazy. Maybe even _He _could hear it. At least he would know what his mere presence did to me. "I had an interesting conversation with the girls…"I began.

"As did I…but with the Guys," He corrected.

"Edward," I sighed. "Shut up," I gave a him a pleading look. "Just, please, let me talk," I breathed in again. "I know that we didn't start off in the right place. And then we constantly fought and that I called you a patsy, and I laughed and ridiculed you. And firstly, Im sorry about that. It was immature of me. But…I loved every minute of it," I laughed lightly.

He nodded. Allowing me to continue. Good Boy. "Then something …_weird_… Started happening inside of me. Whenever you got near or when you spoke to me, my heart felt like jumping out. It pounded inside of me. And then electricity ran inside of me. In ever inch of my body. I _felt_ you.

All I wanted to do was reach over to you and never let go. When I saw the pain in your eyes I wanted to make you feel better. I wanted to hold you…." I trailed off. "When _you_ held on to _me_, it felt right. Felt like Home. It was complete bliss for me. I felt safe. A thousand different emotions rang inside of me. All screaming out. All wanting to radiate off me. They all screamed for you. My heart screamed for you. And I know that its insane, but I think…..I think Im in love with you,"

"Oh," He said simply. Fuck. When I met his expression, his beautiful face was emotionless. Like nothing that I said made any impact on Him. Double Fuck. Rejection. Oh well, look at that! My heart is fucken breaking. Stupid Stupid Bella. "I-"

"Stop," I placed my finger on his mouth. It was incredibly soft. And my heart shouted for me to just kiss him. I wanted to feel the tenderness of his lips on Mine. Again. How it felt before. "Just don't say anything. I get it. Just don't make fun of me okay? Better yet just pretend like I don't exist," I turned on my heels, ready to walk away but he grabbed my arm. God! His touch was like fire!

"Do _you_ ever shut up?" He chuckled, with a dazzling crooked grin on his face. "How can I pretend like you don't exist? "

"I don't know," I interrupted him, shrugging. "Ill disappear. Im a good Invisible woman," I added.

He shook his head in amusement. "Bella, if you disappear, my heart disappears with you,"

"Huh?" Well aren't I a Genius.

"Im _in love _with you Bella. And if you vanish, you take my heart with you." He reeled me in. Pressing me closer to him.

I was in complete shock. "_You_…You …_L-love me_?"

"Immensely," He whispered, as he slowly leaned down towards me. I could feel his breath. And it smelt delicious. His hand pressed tighter on my back. Pushing me into him. Occupying any gap visible. He closed those amazing emerald eyes, and I mine. My heart was beating hyperactively. And I waited..

"Excuse me! Sorry! Didn't see anything!" I groaned, as I heard Rosalie pass by us.

"Where are you going?" Edward asked, as against my will he pulled away.

"Im going to get _my _man!" She said happily as she raced out the room.

"Stupid Rosalie," I growled silently.

"Patience Love," He said to me. Another dazzling smile on his Godly face.

"Do you really think I sing badly?" I asked. My mind temporarily blocked my desire to kiss him.

He chuckled. "I think you have the voice of an Angel," He whispered lovingly.

"I love you Edward," I confessed as the yearning came running back. My eyes where attached to his lips again.

"I love you too," He said. He cupped my chin and pulled me towards him. He pressed his lips on mine. My heart was giving twirls and it was cheering on the inside. Our lips moved together in perfect synced. "You are my Life now," He whispered closely to me, as our kiss sadly ended.

Our hands intertwined. And exactly like Alice and Jasper, we fit perfectly together. Just like a puzzle piece. And I have never been anymore grateful for the Prom Queen and the Pixie. Because of them Edward Cullen is Mine. And I am completely His.

* * *

**Yo! Yo! Yo! xD**

**I hoped you guys liked this one. Im really not going to get into Alice and Jasper's, since theirs was pretty obvious, but Ill write a quick one about them. The Movie is coming to an End and so is the story. About 4 chapters left. From here on out I am changing it up. It will still have the movie-line but it wont follow it as much anymore. These are the changes that I will alter it with. :D**

**Oh! And sorry for not updating sooner! It was my Birthday, so I was too busy Partying! Woot Woot! Lol. j/k. FInally Seventeen! :D..Bye Bye!  
**


	25. Tear You Apart

I want to hold you close  
Skin pressed against me tight  
Lie still, and close your eyes girl  
So lovely, it feels so right

"Tear You Apart" - She Wants Revenge**  
**

* * *

**Rosalie's POV**

"Do you think She'll do it?" Alice giggled lightly, as she walked towards my brother. The ravened-haired pixie smiled happily at him, and took a seat next to Jasper. I saw as his shoulders straightened up, almost stiffened at her closeness. What a fool. He was completely into the Pixie.

"Yes," I said honestly, hoping that I was right. "I don't think Bella could possibly let the chance pass," I added.

Alice nodded in agreement. "But the question is, Does Edward Cullen feel the same?" She said.

"Please," I scoffed. "Cullen is predictable. He has never looked at_any_ girl the way he looks at Bella. Of course he is a very attractive guy, and every whore in the school has tried to get into those well-fitted pants of His, but not one has succeeded. I wont deny it, _I've_ tried myself," I cleared, as I noticed Alice's curiosity bubble in her facial expression. "But he wasn't interested. Its not that I liked the guy, it was just an experiment. But he also blew me off. And I came to one conclusion," I said to both of them. Jasper started getting attuned to the conversation, as he finally processed the fact that Alice was near him, enough for Him to relax and focused his brain back into the present.

"What was that?" My brother asked me.

"He was Gay!" Alice giggled loudly, sending my Brother to smile like an idiot. Not that what she said was funny, is just the affect he had on her.

"No," I shook my head at the Fairy. "Bella is different because he fell in love with her. Something none of the others girls ever managed to achieve in Him. Almost like-"

"She is his soul mate?" Alice sighed sweetly. What a romantic.

I rolled my eyes, "_Something_ like that," I huffed.

"You believe in that?" Jasper asked too suddenly, after the last word escaped my mouth. His blue-eyes, my eyes, were directed at Alice. He looked at her intensely. "In soul mates? Do you think Bella and Edward can be in love after just one day? Is it possible? Can it happen? Is-"

"Jasper!" I yelled, raising an eyebrow at him. "Slow down. You might get a concussion or something…." I wonder if he carries an inhaler? He doesn't need it, but the way he feels for Alice might give him difficulties to breathe.

Jasper gave me a warm smile. Thanking me. Well he didn't want to scare the girl. But then again, she is as weird as you can get. But perhaps even Swan wins that title. Or Emmett…."Do you?" He asked her again.

Alice didn't reply. She just stared deeply into his eyes. Locking their gazes together. They were such profound stares that there was no words needed. Just by _that_ simple look they said _everything_. You could almost feel their souls connecting. It was disturbing. "I do," Alice breathed, as she reached for his Hand. "It's possible," She said softly again, as she laced her fingers with his.

_Got a big plan, this mindset maybe its right_

_At the right place and right time, maybe tonight_

_And the whisper or handshake sending a sign_

I looked at the scene in front of Me. And there was no doubt in my Pretty head. It was Love. There was love everywhere. And Love, was the one thing I was terrified of. It scared me senseless. I never gave my heart to anyone. I never allowed anyone inside of me. To penetrate the ferocious walls I have built. I never permitted anyone to get too close. To know the real me. To know my fears and my dreams. Because no one could know that Rosalie Hale was weaker than the average girl. That she felt like a ordinary girl inside. That her beauty was a curse. She wanted to deny it and restrain it.

But its true. My beauty is a curse. It keeps everyone away. And the ones who want to get to know me, just want one thing. I never let my heart fall.. Never let _myself _fall. Locking myself and my heart away was the best. But in some cruel twisted trick of Fate, I landed in Saturday School. The one place, out of all places, that Held the one person who stole my heart. He took it without even trying. Who managed to get the great Rosalie Hale to tear down her barriers, just to let him in. But he didn't want to. But She would be damned if She didn't leave today without a fight.

"Excuse me," I said to the sick lovey-dovey couple who where about to have eye-sex. Ew. I walked hastily away from them, not even bothering to know if they heard me or not.

"Immensely," I faintly heard Cullen's voice whisper as he leaned towards Bella.. Ha! I knew he felt the same way about Her. Im glad for them. Two Happy endings. I think? I had to smirk when I saw Swan's expression. She looked terrified. But in a -I don't-want-this-moment-to-end kind of way.

To bad. "Excuse me! Sorry! Didn't see anything!" I laughed, as I interrupted their Kiss. Well their _attempt_ of a Kiss. So I might like Bella now, but that was just entertaining.

I saw Her face fall as Edward pulled away. "Where are you going?" Edward asked.

My heart gave one loud Thump. "Im going to get _my_ man!" I said eagerly. As my head wrapped itself around my words, I started running out the Library. Well aware that Aro might catch me. Well aware that I might un-do my curls in the process. But anything for Him. Anything for this feeling that is invading me. Anything for Emmett McCarty.

**

* * *

Emmett's POV  
**

"State the obvious

I didn't get my perfect fantasy

I realized you love yourself

More that you could ever love me

So go and tell your friends

That I'm obsessive and crazy

That's fine, I'll tell mineYou're gay -"

Taylor Swift. Taylor fucken Swift. God did that chick have an amazing voice. She made me feel all fussy inside. The way a girl feels when she is in love. Its maddening. Just knowing that I have most of her songs in my Nano, makes me question my own sanity. Maybe Its been too long that I was locked in here that little by little I was going insane. Turing into my father. A country-hearing freak. And a Dick. But _that_? I will _never_ be. Just in some cases where I need to entertain myself.

"Love gave someone the power to break you," I mumbled to myself. It was the phrase I had carved on the back of my iPod. Ah! Eight words that cant be anymore true. Because love is something, a complicated emotion, that can build you right up and tear you to pieces. After the first heartbreak, one gets up and tries again. Just to be knocked down on our asses again. For what? For something that maybe wasn't even worth our fucken time? Because everyone leaves. Every person that has ever sworn love to me has left. And in a couple occasions I was the one to leave_ before they_ did. Because it doesn't last forever. So why share your heart with the world? It just makes you into a complete idiot.

In in rare situations you come across true Love. Couples who have been married for years. Who grew old together. Who have had children and lived long enough to see their grandchildren. Living a perfect tale of Happiness. Which in a _normal_ world, it doesn't exist. Then you stumble upon Freaks like Jasper and Alice. Bella and Edward even. Who have this strong connection. Who's idiotic souls and hearts seem to scream at each other. Love at first sight. Fate. Destiny. All _that_ bullshit.

"Taylor Swift? _You_? Emmett McCarty? I imagined some death Metal. You know, rocking out to some Metallica," Came a voice that send shivers down my spine. A voice that got my heart beating like a lunatic. A voice that sent all kinds of signals, messages, lurches all over my body. The voice of the Beauty Queen. Of Rosalie Hale.

"You Lost?" I managed to choke out, as I sat up straight from the cold tiled floor.

"Completely out of my Mind," She whispered, as she leaned against the door. A beautiful dangerous smile plastered on her Stunning pale face.

"Then your in the right place," I said to her, as I too smiled. I crossed my arms over my chest, just letting myself stare at all her beauty. But even though her beauty was captivating and it did strange things to my imagination. Strong dirty things Im not proud of. It would make me a very bad boy and her a very knotty girl. I wonder if she would spank me….._Moving On!_ ….There was _more_ to Rosalie. I can feel it. Not in a kinky way, but in a more deeper way. She had some depth in those dazzling ocean-blue eyes of hers. They seemed to hypnotize me greatly. Just drew me to her.

"Definitely," She sighed. "It's a romance-fest back there," She motioned behind her.

I gave her an odd look. "Arent you for all that? The hearts, the sick emotions, the squealing, and all that bullshit?" I asked her. I remembered our conversation before. The one where we were alone.

"How sensitive do you think I am?" She asked with a small nervous giggle.

"Good point," I shrugged. "So what brings you here to _this_ , your humble, janitors closet?" I added.

"This," She pointed to her chest. " The stupid blood-bumping idiot inside of me," She said seriously.

"Your love for old cardboard boxes?" I laughed, as I stood up from the floor. I took a cautious step closer to her. Still not used to the reactions my body gets from her mere smell and presence.

"No," She whispered, as she took small paces towards me. Closing the small gap the tiny janitors room gave. I couldn't help but to gulp, as I sensed the warmth of her radiate to me. "Not the boxes," She murmured to herself. She leaned in closer to me, boring her eyes into mine Connecting them. She grabbed the back of my neck, and pulled me closer to her. Just a couple of more inches. "Im just as a fool as the rest of _them_," She said softly. Before my brain could react, Rosalie Hale pressed her luscious plumped red lips to mine. Sending the waves of electricity pounding in my heart. Running in everyone of my veins.

_But the slip turns to terror and a crush to light_

_When she walked in, he throws up, believe its the fright_

_Its cute in a way, till you cannot speak_

_And you leave to have a cigarette, your knees get weak_

"Why did you do that For?" I croaked out, as she pulled her lips away form mine. Giving me the greatest feeling of lonesome in me.

"Because I know you wouldn't," She smiled, tossing her blonde curls behind her slender back.

_It's only just a crush, it'll go away_

_It's just like all the others it'll go away_

_Or maybe this is danger and you just don't know_

_You pray it all away but it continues to grow _

"Rosalie," I sighed. "Don't do this," I shook my head at her.

She gave me a stare. She didn't speak for a moment. Different emotions were flashing on her face. "Why?" She squeaked, her beautiful face looked pained. Settling on the one _main _emotion. "Didn't you like it? Don't you like me? Didn't you _need_ it?" She said nervously as a tear slid down her pale cheek.

I grunted. "I do!" I said loudly. "It's just…_why_?"

"Why what?" She said lightly.

"_Why _did you do it? _Why_ did you even come here? Rosalie do you know who I am? _What _I am?" I yelled at her. "How can you not see that this is wrong in so many fucken levels. We don't get along! I hate you! And you despise me!" I tried to tell her, but her small whimpers wounded me enough not even to believe _that_ myself. "Your better than me," I whispered.

"You're a fucken Douche!" She yelled back at me. "I don't hate you! I hate myself!" She cried again.

"Whatever," I mumbled. _Im not good enough for her. _

"I fell for your punk-ass!" She continued. "This freaken feeling that is boiling inside of me is driving me insane! But its even sweeter because you don't want me. It makes it grow even more."

"It'll go away," I said to her.

"It wont," She shook her head furiously. "It wont. I can feel it. Its too strong. God!" She sighed loudly. "Im trying to tell you that I think I am in love with you, and you reject me?"

What? Love? _She, _in love with me? The guy she said could disappear and that would be doing her a favor. The guy who is lower than dirt? "You don't love me," I said through my teeth. She cant. She wouldn't. I wouldn't let it. I cant let _myself_ fall.

_Her hand brushed up against his, she left it there_

_Told him how she felt and then they locked in a stare_

"But I do," She said softly . She took my hands into hers. Sending those damned lurches all over my body again. Perhaps I couldn't fall. Because I _already_ had. Damn. It's just the way her blue eyes shined. The way they looked into mine. I felt like a chick falling in love for the very first time.

Ah fuck my life. "Look," I groaned, wiping away the small crystal tears rolling down her cheeks. "I'm lying,. I don't hate you. Fuck! How could I? You might think I might be a bit queer but…I don't want to get hurt. I don't want you to leave me."

"I wont," She sniveled. "Emmett I have never felt this way about anyone. I try keeping people away when they try getting close, and you without even trying, you managed to break through, and take my heart."

_They took a step back, thought about it, what should they do_

_Cause there's always repercussions when you're dating in school_

"There is always that issue of walking down the hall together," I smiled, trying to brighten up the mood.

"Really McCarty," She smiled make, sniffling a little. "Im a bitch, and I care about what people say, but when it comes to something I _love_…Nothing and No one will make me leave them. The rest of the world can walk out on me. I can walk out on the world, but I know in my heart you will always be in it.-I don't know how it happened. But It _did_! I tried finding any little thing wrong with you, to push you away but every little imperfection brought you closer. You make me feel human. Weak. Fragile. But protected."

"Love is just an excuse to get Hurt," I told her, as I pulled her into a hug. Tightening her around me. Making sure she had no way out.

"Then Hurt me," She said into my chest. Her slender arms wrapped around me, giving me a squeeze. She wasn't looking for an escape.

_But their lips met, and reservations started to pass_

_Whether this was just an evening or a thing that would last_

_Either way he wanted her and this was bad_

_He wanted to do things to her it was making him crazy_

_Now a little crush turned into a like_

"Hurt me. Break me. Anything. But _Love_ me," She said as she gave me a quick peck on the lips.

"I'd tear you apart," I grinned at her. This was the strangest thing. Strangest way to confess love for one another. It was so dense, yet so true. So Us. Bittersweet. Even though my head screamed for me to deny it and hide, like a coward I might secretly be, just holding her in my arms gave me all the comfort in the planet. And she made me believe. Made me believe maybe it wasn't the same. It didn't have to be. "I love you Rose," And Maybe she wouldn't leave.

* * *

**Hey Guys! Sorry for the late Update!=/**

**It was a pretty hectic week. Oh and before anything else I just wanted to say thanks for everyone who wished me a happy Birthday! Thank you Guys! :D**

**Well wasn't Rosalie and Emmett's weird? I mean in THIS story they seem to have a love and hate thing, so i sorta wanted to portray that? Did I get it right? If i freaked you out then Im sorry lol. xD**

**Ill try to get my lazy butt to update sooner, Kay?**

**Meanwhile...The song in Italics is called**

**"Tear you apart" By She wants Revenge. And the one Emmett is singing is "Pictures to Burn" By Taylor Swift. xD She really is awesome. :D**

**Thanks Again!  
**


	26. Now What?

I'm feeling alive all over again  
As deep as the sky under my skin  
Like being in love, she says, for the first time  
Maybe I'm wrong, I'm feeling right  
Where I belong with you tonight  
Like being in love to feel for the first time

We're crashing  
Into the unknown  
We're lost in this  
But it feels like home

"First Time" By Life House

* * *

**Bella's POV.**

" So Rosalie," I called the blonde, happily from my seat on Edward's lap. "From all the crazy shit that has happened today," I let out a small laugh. "Why are you in here? What possibly could _you_ have done wrong?"

"Um," Rosalie raised an eyebrow. She looked conflicted.

"Something _bad_," Emmett roared with laughter. "Something _very_ bad. Rosie probably made a girl jump out the window for not wearing the correct shoes with their outfit," He teased the Blonde sitting on his lap.

"She probably did," Jasper added, as he played with Alice's fingers. Both of them weren't really that into the conversation. They just sat next to each other, in the desk that Alice used to occupy by herself. Sitting side by side, holding each others hands, and just letting the moment, the feeling just sink in between them. Almost as if the love they found in each other is something they aren't quite grasping. Jasper looked ready to wake up any minute and find that the pixie sitting next to him was just a beautiful dream. Only if he wasn't so Pessimistic.

"I don't think she is _that _cruel," Edward said simply. Well he would know Rosalie more than all of Us.

"Ha!" Emmett snorted. "She probably _did_ do something to some poor defenseless chick," He winked at the us.

"Im glad you think so lovely of me," Rosalie said sarcastically, as she smacked Emmett besides the head, from where she sat.

"Just defending your Reputation Babe," Emmett caved like a frighten kitty. He rubbed the back of his head. "Why are you in here then?"

Rosalie shrugged. "It's not important,"

"We _all_ said why we are in here. Come on! _You_ couldn't have done anything worse than: Taking Aro's car for a joyride, or Tapping Yorkie on a flag pole, Trying to be suicidal, punching the Dean's daughter in the face, or something as stupid like pulling the fire-alarm like Emmett did," I said to her.

The Future Prom Queen sighed loudly. Obviously annoyed. "You really want to know _why_ I'm in here?" She asked us.

"She probably ditched during the school-week to go Shop," Jasper mentioned smoothly from the eye-lock he was having with Alice. God. We get it! Their in Love!

"I wish," Rosalie mumbled. She sighed once more. "I had nothing better to do,"

Edward laughed from behind me. His chuckles made me jump up slightly. "Seriously?" He asked. He didn't seem so sure if that was the truth. "Honestly Rosalie, who did you murder?"

"No One!" She hissed at Edward. "It's just….Stanley and Mallory were pissing me off. They wanted me to go to some stupid shopping trip they were planning on going to Seattle. I hardly stand the bitches on a regular basis, Imagine if I where to join them in a car trip? The torture!" She said, slapping a hand on her forehead. She shook her head lightly. "I had to tell them I had Detention."

"SO much for your _thorny_ Rose, McCarty," Edward chuckled.

"Leave her alone," I scolded Edward.

"She is feisty when she wants to be," Emmett murmured, as he hid his face in Rosalie's shoulder.

"Sorry Love," He complied, as he reached for a strand of hair, and tucked it behind my ear. With just a simple movement, a simple touch, Edward sent my heart beating like a maniac. The electricity was rapid and strong. It ran through every part of my body. It screamed for Him.

"Ironic Isn't it?" I spoke out loud after a couple of moments of silence.

"What is?" Edward asked, as he kissed my shoulder. He was still playing with strands of my wavy hair.

"Us," I laughed. "Them," I pointed at the other couples. They all lifted their heads towards me. I flushed a light color, as all their attention was on me.

"Why do you say that Bells?" Emmett asked.

I shrugged. "Because," I said to him like if the answer was obvious. Which it was. "We all came in here, completely hating one another. And now look at Us!"

"I never hated any of you," Alice giggled, to my outburst. "Well maybe Rosalie…for a bit."

"Exactly! Now she is your sister-in-law!" I laughed.

"And who would have known Edward, the schools biggest Jock, would end up being my Home-boy," Emmett reached forward, carefully balancing Rosalie in his lap, and pounded Edward's fist.

"Or that _I_ would have Friends," Jasper laughed along with all the cheerfulness going around the room.

" Or that I would fix things with my Brother," Rosalie threw her Twin a warm, sweet ,genuine smile. The kind that she never regularly gave out. Not the emotion she was radiating to everyone in the Library room. The emotion that no one else could possibly even figure out that She was capable of feeling. A feeling we all found.

A feeling that _I_ have found. "Or that I would fall in love," I whispered, grabbing Edward's hand tightly.

"There is always a First time for everything," Edward said softly in my ear. He hummed something lovingly in my ear. A rhythm I was familiar with.

**"** Looking at you, holding my breath,

For once in my life, I'm scared to death

I'm taking a chance, letting you alive all over again

As deep as the sky, under my skin

Like being in love, she says

For the first time

Maybe I'm wrong,But I'm feeling right where I belong

With you tonight

Like being in love

To feel for the first time **"** I sang along with what beautiful humming he was creating. _It is_. It is the First Time. The first time _any_ of us have fallen in love. The first time any of Us, found someone who would give anything up for. The first time we call people _real_ Friends. That there is other people in which we could rely on. Because when we came through those doors, we were all incredibly screwed-up. And for the first time, everything just felt right.

"What is it with you and the singing Swan?" I heard a simple, yet terrifying voice. I abruptly stopped singing, and jumped out of Cullen's lap. It was a reflex. A reflex I regretted immediately.

"Maybe because she is good at It," Edward snapped at Aro, thinking that he insulted me.

"I was just entertaining the people in the room, God!" I said annoyingly, as I pulled out a chair.

"Don't even sit, Ms. Swan," Aro said, ignoring anything Edward and I said.

"Why? Now your going to forbid the girl to Sit? Your some kind of fucked up Aro," Emmett shook his head, holding Rosalie tightly.

"Quite McCarty. And that's another detention,"

"For what?" Emmett asked loudly.

"For PDA," He walked over to him. "That means Public Display of Affection, for your slow head," He pulled Rosalie off his lap.

"Get out of here Hale," Volturi told Rosalie roughly. "Your time is Up," Aro pointed at the clock in front of the Library. It was a circular, black, very dull clock. Hanging on the white wall.

"12:20," I mumbled. The clock was twenty minutes ahead. And Detention was over at 12.

"Very good Ms. Swan. At least you can read time," Aro rolled his eyes. "Now all of you are free to go Home. Go back to your regular way of Life. To your _normal _activities."

"Normal?" Whoa. I never even thought of this. What happens to Us. To all of Us outside of this building. What happens after each of us goes to our Home. To our regular activities. The ones that didn't include any of Us. The one where I didn't know McCarty. Or most importantly, the one where I wasn't in Love with Edward Cullen?

* * *

**Hey!**

**Well this chapter was rather simple. There is ONE more chapter left. And I wanted to get this one out of the way. Im going to focus alot on the last one because It NEEDS to be good. So Im sorry this one was rather bland. But Im trying! ;D**

**Thanks so much for all of your support! The next chapter will be up soon, Kay? I love you all!**

**-Shelly.  
**


	27. Never Doubt

Flying high above the sky  
The battles down below look simplified  
With no place to hide  
But on inspection of the dust  
I came upon this thing called trust  
It helps us to adjust

"We are not Alone" By Karla DeVito.

* * *

**Bella's POV.**

"Well it looks like this is it…" Emmett said solemnly. I raised my eyebrow at him and he cleared his throat. "I _mean…._ for Today."

"Your making it sound like a goodbye," Rosalie told him. She was standing across from him. She was wearing a dark grey jacket, protecting her from the cold air that wasn't surprising for a Fork's Afternoon.

"No…It _isn'_t," Emmett said, his voice was a bit shaky. "Im just simply saying….Saturday Detention is _over_,"

"Yeah, Like we didn't know _that_," I rolled my eyes at Emmett.

"Do any of you want to hang out or something?" Alice chirped in. She was being embraced tightly by Jasper. Either it was because he was protecting the small girl from the freezing weather or he just didn't want to let go.

_Things look clear in black and white_

_ The living color tends to dye our sight_

_ Like dynamite _

Did the fear that was suddenly racing through me start invading _their_ heads? Did they feel it too? Or was it just _my_ lack of Faith? We promised….I mean we all swore….

"I cant," McCarty was the first one to recline Alice's offer.

_Just imagine my surprise_

_ When I looked into your eyes_

_ And saw Your disguise _

Rosalie turned to face Emmett. There was a glint of sadness in her profound-oceanic eyes, and I could almost sense _my_ exact dread coming off _her_. "Why?" She whispered towards him, rubbing her pale hands together for warmth.

"I have to work Sweetie," He shrugged. "Not _all _of us depend on our Daddy's," He tried to chuckle. "Maybe we can do this on Sunday. I can ask for a day off," He said simply.

I saw a mask of disappointment take over Rosalie's stunning face. "I cant Sunday….Jasper and I have a family Dinner to go to in Port Angeles," She sighed sadly.

"Well that leaves three of you out," Alice added. "What about you Edward?" She looked at Cullen, who was standing very quietly behind me. He wasn't embracing me, Like Jasper was doing to the Pixie. Or holding my hand like Emmett was holding the Prom Queen's. He just _stood_ there. Dazed. Not focused on anything.

He shifted his weight to his left leg. "Sorry Ally, I have a wrestling Match that day, and Today it's the tryout for the Basketball team," He informed her. _And_ Me.

"Bella?" Alice groaned looking at me lastly. "Can _you_ do anything today or tomorrow?"

I felt the lump in my throat come back. But this time it had nothing to do with my past. The feeling of the worry that was running through my veins, and that voice in my head telling me I shouldn't have ever gotten into _this_ mess, was screaming loudly in my head. It was mocking me. It sensed my fear and it confirmed it. "S-Sorry Pixie," I tried to respond in an upbeat voice. Not letting anyone see this was affecting me. "Charlie expects me to be home right after this. Im in deep shit here. I mean they did file the Grand-Theft auto in the Police Station. He wasn't so proud about having to arrest his own daughter," I gave a nervous laugh. "And as For Sunday….It's Charlie's day off. We usually go to La Push, with the Blacks. And as much as I _would_ like to ditch it…I doubt _he_ would let me,"

"Oh," Was all she managed to say.

There was another moment of awkward silence filling the chilly air. I gazed at everyone of their faces. Except for Cullen's. I couldn't confront that beautiful face and not fall to pieces. Although all my heart wanted to do was stare at him, feel his touch. But his _'normal' _activities didn't include me. His life didn't need _me_. There was never a room for someone as dysfunctional as me, in his perfect life. I would be getting in the way.

"Yeah….Well I'll see you guys….around.." Emmett fixed his coat, removing his hand away from Rosalie's. "Duty calls and I don't need another yelling from the Boss," He tried to smile.

"Don't go," Rosalie said softly. "I mean…._what's_ going…" She scoffed loudly. "What the _hell_ am I doing?" She shook her head at herself.

"What's going to happen to Us?" Alice was the brave one to ask.

"Jasper," The Female Hale said sharply. Calling her Brother. "Dad's on the other end of the school, we have to go. _Now_," She looked at her brother. She was an idiot if she thought that only Jasper could sense her pain. And the fear that Emmett would never come back to her.

He nodded at her. "I'll see you Monday Ally," He kissed the Pixie on the cheek. "You too Bells," He gave me a quick hug, and said his goodbye's to the Guys. Well. Jasper Hale did show Us. _He_ wasn't backing down. He had the balls to say what we didn't.

_If we dare expose our hearts_

_ Just to feel the purest parts_

_ That's when strange sensations start to grow _

"Bella?" My heart skipped a beat as I heard Edward's voice. His velvety textured voice. I felt a sigh threatening to escape me.

"Yeah?" I muttered. As I tore myself away from the sensation he provoked in me, I noticed it was _just_ me and Him. Everyone else had left.

"I really must start leaving. The tryouts are important to me," He started. I just nodded in response. "Bella…I know that well….Just _know_ that I love you."

"Sure," I croaked.

"Bella," He hissed, he spun me around and took my face between his warm hands. Providing me with a tingly feeling erupting in my tummy. Ah, the famous Butterfly-effect. "_Nothing_ will Change, between Us. I'll see _you_ Monday. " He smiled a beautiful crooked grin. "I love you. _Never_ doubt _that_. It's insane, but _trust_ me." He pressed his smooth lips on my Forehead. "Trust me," He added again, before tearing himself away from me.

"I do," I lied.

"I love you," He blew an air-kiss and began jogging away. "Monday!" He shouted before he started disappearing from my view.

I felt my heart drop at the sight of watching him running away. Away from Me. Away from _this_ day. Of everything that happened _here_. "Monday," I grunted, rolling my eyes in disbelief.. I threw my skateboard on the floor, placing my right leg on top of the wooden board. I reached into my pocket and turned on my iPod. _Argh_. Now I know what Avril Lavinge was talking about. "When your gone, the pieces of my heart are missing you," I quoted her song.

As I skated by the familiar streets, on the way to my house, I could help but let some pathetic tears run down my cheeks. I couldn't shake off the emotion. And I didn't know why. Why did I feel so _Alone_?

* * *

**Monday,**

Forks High.

7:56 am**  
**

"Im an Idiot. Im an Idiot," I muttered angrily at myself. I was standing, with my skateboard in one hand, in front of the entrance of the school. I rolled my eyes from the stares everyone was giving me. Like they _usually_ did. Yep. I was a school Freak. I did not know why I was standing here. Im being so fucken retarded. Waiting for someone who probably already forgot about me over the weekend. Because its impossible to fall _in Love _with someone in one day. All this _'love at first sight' _is a bunch of bullshit. And I cant believe I took Rosalie Hale's advice. Argh. What would Jacob say if I ever confessed my latest idiotic move to him?

"You have very little faith," A bell-like voice rang in my ear.

"Alice," I breathed relieved, as I saw the Pixie walking towards me.. Aw. That damn Pixie. Such a good heart beaded in her tiny body.

"They'll come. Trust me," She smiled as she pulled me into a hug. For such a petite girl she had a lot of strength.

"Waiting for Jazz?" I asked, trying to push my nervousness aside.

"Yeah. We didn't agree to meet or anything…But I figured everyone _has_ to come in through these doors," She giggled. How stalker-like of Her.

"Aren't you afraid?" I looked at her confused. How could she look so calm about this? She looked like she _actually believed _he would show.

"It's a matter of what you _feel_ in _here_ Bella," She patted her heart. "I know that what the six of us shared in that Library, was _more_ than just four meaningless hours,"

"I wish I was so optimistic," I mumbled.

"What can I say?" She said. "It's a talent," She giggled louder.

"Alice!"

Alice turned abruptly to the right. A huge smile was plastered on her pale face. "Jazz!" She began jumping on her feet, energetically. There stood two gorgeous Blondes. The male looking like his hear might burst with the sight in front of him. And the Female looked annoyed.

"Argh," I rolled my eyes at the sight of them.

"Tell me about It," Rosalie told me, as she reached me. Leaving her Twin behind with the Fairy. "He wouldn't shut up about her all weekend." She gave me a welcoming smile.

"Talk about a reunion, Huh Hale?" I laughed humorlessly. Well Im happy for Alice. At least _Jasper _came through.

"Yeah. The love crap is starting to piss me off," She huffed.

_We are not alone_

_ Find out when your cover's blown _

_There'll be somebody there to break your fall _

"You miss Emmett, don't you?" I asked seriously.

"A lot." She replied gloomily, looking down.

I took in a deep breathe, "He'll be here," I assured her. "He loves you,"

_We are not alone_

_ 'Cause when you cut down to the bone_

_ We're really not so different after all _

"What about _you_, Swan?" She said. "You cant deny that you are waiting for Cullen to show up. I know you need him- The _need_ of having him is _more_ than just wishing he will show up."

"What if he doesn't?" I asked lamely. "At least _Emmett_ fights for what he wants,"

Her eyes began to fill with tears. "That fucken Grizzly-looking idiot," She scoffed.

"Well," Someone laughed. "Papa-Bear missed his Mama-Bear too," My chest ached as I saw Emmett Joseph McCarty standing in front of the embracing-couple, with a red rose in his giant hand.

"Hey," I gave Emmett a small wave.

"Do _I_ look like a giant hyphenating bear, McCarty?" Rosalie Walked a couple of step towards Emmett. "Huh?" She smacked him behind the head.

"No Ma'am" He shook his head, with a goofy grin on his face.

"You idiot! You had be thinking you weren't going to show," She cried, as she leaped towards his arms.

"Impossible Rosie. I've been thinking of you all weekend." He kissed Rosalie passionately.

"Fuck McCarty, make _me_ look bad," My heart started racing as I heard the silky voice from behind me. "Hello Love,"

_Just imagine my surprise _

_When I looked into your eyes_

_ I knew right then I'd never let you go _

"You showed," Holy Sky. Edward Cullen was standing in front of me. His emerald-green eyes were piercing mine. He stood, dreamily, in front of me. With that glorious famous, heart-melting, grin of His. Looking lovingly at me.

"Of course Love. Did you doubt that I would? "He asked.

" I _love_ you," I yelled happily, as I raced towards his arms. The place I have been longing to be.

It's amazing what four hours could do to a group of students. Students who knew nothing about one another.

It really _was_ Ironic. How we dreaded to arrive to the Library room, expecting the hours to tick by with Boredom. Awaiting to be seated quietly by ourselves, and watch the clock's hour-hand rotate slowly. Daydreaming of the torture to end. But Instead, we found something _more_. We found people who in certain ways related to Us. Because when we entered that room, we _were_ all Alone. There was a deep void, an abyss, inside of ourselves. That seemed impossible to fill. We went about or '_regular_' days, with the thought in back of our heads. Of thinking we would never find someone who could enrich our lives. Of never having the privilege of calling someone a real Friend. Of Finding Love.

And _that's_ the irony. That we found just _that_. Just when we thought there was no help for any of Us, we happened to stumble across a group of People who forever would change our lives.

_We are not alone_

_ 'Cause when you cut down to the bone_

_ We're really not so different after all _

Lives that _just_ started changing. A life with each other In it. Something new was rising. And as we prepared to enter the doors of Forks High _together_, we knew inside of us, that We Are Not Alone.

The End

* * *

**Ahh!!!**

**So?!?!?! What did you guys think? I had some time to upload it just now, i really didnt want to wait more, so WALA!. I hope you guys enjoy this , its the longest chapter of the story, and well maybe a litto cheesy? Corny? Am i really my worst critic? Lol. Well....Okay**

**there MAY be a chance, like 75% that I might make a sequel. Im debating about it because Im not much of a sequel kinda writer. SO you tell me? Should I stop it here, and you guys can think about what happens, or I can just tell you? Anyways thanks again for the support! I love you guys! Alot!**

**PS. The song in _italics_ is "We Are Not ALone".  
**


	28. Authors Note!

**Authors Note**

**

* * *

**Okay. After much consideration and a lot of persuasion, I've already made my decision...

I will right a sequel for "We Are Not Alone"

It will be posted on my Profile shortly. I hope you guys enjoy it.

:D

Dang, you guys really know how to make ME cave. Lol.

Thanks for the support and I hope you guys enjoy the sequel.

And any ideas about what should happen ill be gladly accepted .

Thank you!!!!! :DD


	29. Sequel!

** PSSSSTTT!!!!**

**Okay guys!**

**For those of you who haven't received the memo**

**The sequel is now up.**

**Its called "Five Minutes to Midnight"....I dont know what I was thinking**

**when I named it but Hey!**

**Enjoy it!**

**:D  
**


End file.
